CARPE DIEM
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Edmond murio, y Lucy debe continuar, ahora sin padres ni otro sosten que Peter. Ella debe seguir y continuar, por el bien de la vida que lleva en su vientre y de Ed. Debe seguir y regresar a donde en verdad pertenece: Narnia. Cont. de Amores y Desamores..
1. Chapter 1

**DEDICADO PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

* * *

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

**CARPEN DIEM**

* * *

**Capitulo I: El Túnel**

* * *

Uno piensa que la vida es tranquila, bella, insignificante muchas veces, un sueño del que despertamos agitados en noches de pesadillas, pero, si la vida es un sueño, el amor ¿Qué es? ¿Una sensación? ¿Un intercambio de hormonas? No… el amor es algo mas, algo que va por dentro, una de las esencias de la que se nutre la vida, y por consiguiente, un sueño mas…

• • •

– _¡JANE! – un repentino grito de emoción invadió la pequeña habitación doble. Una joven morena se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes. La muchacha rubia cerró la puerta que acababa de abrir._

– _¡Lucy! – dijo ella, llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de calmarse – Me has dado un susto…_

– _Bueno, lo siento – de disculpó ella, pero la sonrisa con la que había entrado todavía no salía de su rostro. Su compañera lazó una ceja. Por toda respuesta, la rubia agitó un par de papeles en frente suyo._

– _¡Los resultados! Perdón, olvidé por completo que hoy los entregaban._

– _Ah, qué importa, Jane – cerró la puerta del cuarto – También tengo los tuyos. Sabía que te olvidarías. Cálmate, no los he leído – dijo cuando su amiga la miró, sorprendida – Toma._

_Le alcanzó un sobre, y Jane se abalanzó sobre él. Por un momento ambas no dijeron una palabra mientras abrían los sobres, conteniendo el aliento, sentadas en el borde de la cama de la rubia. Por fin, cuando ambas pudieron ver sus puntajes, Lucy gritó, pero su compañera se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama._

– _Aprobé – susurró, en un hilo de voz – Pasé la materia._

– _Oh, cállate – le dijo Jane, medio molesta – Yo he reprobado. Estúpido profesor, es tan viejo, ¿No debería jubilarse ya? Todos creen que tiene noventa…_

– _¡No seas tan mala! – le reprendió Lucy._

– _Es sordo._

– _No es cierto._

– _Y un pervertido._

– _¡Mentira!_

– _¡Claro que sí! La semana pasada no paraba de mirar a Margaret Preston. Escuché que le propuso aprobarla sólo si se dejaba tocar las…_

_La rubia le tapó la boca a su compañera – Sólo son rumores._

– _Que, en todo caso, tienen cierta probabilidad de ser ciertos._

_Jane la miró, y ambas comenzaron a reír. Y una vez hubieron pasado algunos minutos, no pudieron parar sino hasta que les dolieran las costillas._

– _Toc, toc – gritó alguien a través de la puerta cuando ellas estaban a punto de comenzar una guerra de almohadas. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles, y la morena anunció, ilusionada._

– _Es Peter._

_Lucy suspiró. Dejó caer su almohada, y fue a abrirle la puerta a su hermano. Realmente, prefería que Peter la visitase cuando estaba sola, porque cuando estaba Jane, se podía olvidar de pasar un buen rato. No era que no apreciara a su compañera, es más, la quería mucho y hasta sabía de su embarazo, pero el gran problema era que le gustaba el muchacho que estaba esperando que le abran la puerta ahora. Se arreglaba lo que sea que tenga puesto, y una gran sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro cuando él llegaba. Bueno, no lo podía evitar, a veces su hermano coqueteaba con ella, pero no había nada serio._

– _¡Espera, Lu! – ella se giró a ver a la muchacha – ¿Me veo bien?_

– _Sí, Jane. Estás bien – dijo ella cansinamente, girando la manija. Su amiga le sacó la lengua._

– _¡Hey, Lu! – Saludó su hermano – Jane… – se inclinó levemente hacia ella como si hiciera una reverencia, y la joven rió._

– _¿Qué es eso, Pete? – preguntó la rubia, al ver que el joven traía consigo una caja grande._

– _Cosas que olvidaste en casa – respondió él simplemente – Traté de traerlas antes, pero tu hermano no me dejó._

_Un escalofrío recorrió a Lucy, y se mordió el labio inferior. Su amiga observó la extraña reacción, pero decidió ignorarla. Después de todo, si le preguntaba algo ella se iba a sentir incómoda._

_Mientras tanto, la muchacha de ojos verdes no había recordado a Ed en ya un mes. Sabía que Pete había evitado mencionarle su nombre, pero aún así el nombre de su hermano había actuado en su mente como un baldazo de agua fría. Las memorias de galoparon sobre su cerebro como una serie de flashes: su primer beso, sus ojos chocolates, sus labios dulces, suaves, todo él, sus toques, las caricias, la pasión, su cuerpo sudoroso contra el de ella, sus embestidas, su expresión de deseo, y luego su sonrisa, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lucy, el roce de labios, todo._

_Peter la miró con preocupación. Él, al igual que Jane, ignoró su reacción._

– _Toma. – Le entregó el paquete que Lucy colocó en una esquina de la habitación – Oye, has escuchado que el profesor de…_

– _¿Qué tal está Edmond? – preguntó ella de repente, y Pete casi se atraganta con la bebida que Jane le había ofrecido. Luego de toser bastante, miró a Lucy, incrédulo._

– _Oye, Lu, no es necesario hablar de él, sé que ha sido difícil, ¿está bien?_

– _No – respondió ella suavemente, al borde de su cama – Todo está bien. De verdad, Pete, no insistas. Sólo quiero saber cómo está._

_Vio la expresión de duda en el rostro de su hermano. Pero después de pensarlo bien, habló – Está bien, supongo –_

– _¿Supones?_

– _Bueno, hace días que no he oído nada._

_Tal y como lo pensó Peter, su hermana se mordió el labio, preocupada._

– _Cálmate – le dijo Pete, medio divertido, medio preocupado. Tenía miedo que de repente todo el esmero que había hecho para darle a Lucy un poco de tranquilidad se haya esfumado con una simple palabra. Edmond._

– _Creo que está un poco agobiado por la universidad y el trabajo… probablemente sea por eso que no llame – agregó, y para su alivio, su hermana pareció de pronto más animada. Suspiró, y se pasó las manos por el cabello, un poco frustrado._

_¿Por qué Edmond? ¿Por qué Lucy? Y, la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué él mismo?_

_¿Acaso eran una sarta de incestuosos? No, tenían la sangre noble, sangre narniana y auténtica, nadie les podía quitar eso. Pero tal vez la causante fue aquella época en la que no pudieron ser más felices que entonces. Sí, cuando fueron reyes y reinas valientes, justos, bondadosos y magníficos, crearon un lazo más profundo entre ellos, mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier hermano o hermana, ya sea aquí en Narnia o en Inglaterra._

– _Me alegro de que esté bien – dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa entre los labios._

_Lo que ni Jane ni Peter sabían, era que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía un par de ojos llorosos. "¿De qué vale saber que él esté bien, si no está a mi lado?"_

• • •

_Lucy volvió a girar sobre su cama, incapaz de quedarse dormida. ¿Qué hora era? Consultó el reloj que estaba sobre su pequeña mesa de noche._

_Tres de la mañana._

_Edmond._

_Sacó la almohada que estaba detrás de su cabeza y se la puso en la cara, apretando, quedándose sin aire. Quiso gritar de rabia, de emoción, de alivio, de pena y de angustia. Pero se contuvo. Se quedó así un momento, como si deseara asfixiarse a sí misma, y luego retiró la almohada de su rostro._

_Exhaló profundamente, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre. Hasta ahora, se podía observar un bulto casi imperceptible, pero ella sabía que ahí adentro habitaba alguien muy especial para ella. Hace unas semanas fueron a la casa de un viejo amigo de Peter que estudiaba medicina. Como el padre también era doctor, tenía un consultorio en casa y un día que el hombre salió con su esposa, el muchacho recibió a los hermanos para saber cuál era el estado del bebé._

_No estaba mal. Les dijo que probablemente Lucy necesitase más vitaminas, y que por ahora podía hacer esfuerzo físico, pero al transcurrir los meses debía evitarlo, pues sino la dañarían._

– _¡¿Qué? – Dijo ella de repente – ¿Es mujer?_

– _¿Mujer? No. Perdón, Lucy, me refería a ti. – le dijo el muchacho, un poco avergonzado._

– _Ah._

_Se volteó de nuevo, mirando a la ventana que dejaba que la luz de la luna se colase. Junto con Peter, acordaron que una vez que el bebe se hubiera desarrollado lo suficiente como para que la gente lo note, ella se retiraría de la universidad temporalmente, durante seis o cinco meses, quién sabe. Una vez que el niño hubiera nacido, Peter se ocuparía de él, y entonces sólo esperaría a terminar sus estudios para poder trabajar y encargarse de él. Parecía fácil, y además la universidad les brindaba beneficios a sus estudiantes más destacados, y por eso no le quitarían la vacante si Lucy se retirara por cierto tiempo._

_Giró todo su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto, dándole la espalda a la luz, mirando como la respiración profunda de su amiga le daba una sensación de cansancio y somnolencia. Pero eso no evitó que unas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, humedeciendo la sábana._

_Está bien, todavía no se había recuperado de que Edmond no le ofreciera ningún tipo de ayuda cuando se enteró lo que sucedía con su hermana. No, no se había olvidado de sus besos cálidos, dulces y tiernos, pero al mismo tiempo hambriento de ella. Aún recodaba esas veces en las que la tomaba por la cintura, y con leves mordiscos y toques, la sometía a sus órdenes. Entonces la tumbaba sobre la cama del muchacho, y luego de excitarse, ambos se unían y juntos, después de mucho disfrutar, llegaba al máximo éxtasis._

_Suspiró pesadamente. Se ordenó a si misma dejar de pensar en cosas así, y luego de reprocharse, cerró los ojos, esperando dormirse lo más pronto posible._

_Y cuando por fin comenzaba a sentir el conocido sueño y poco a poco, los párpados le comenzaban a pesar y se dormía, alguien tocó la puerta._

_"Un estudiante" pensó, pero quiso ignorarlo. Después de todo, debía ser alguien muy desconsiderado si tocaba la puerta en medio de la madrugada. Pero cuando tocó más insistentemente, se alarmó un poco. Jane se removió en su cama, y se iba a levantar cuando Lucy susurró._

– _Quédate ahí. Yo atiendo._

_Su amiga murmuró un leve "Gracias" y se volvió a dormir. Mientras seguían tocando, Lucy se paró y fue a atender. Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando vio a la joven de secretaría._

– _¿Lucy Pevensie?_

_Ella asintió, y no pudo evitar notar la expresión de alarma que tenía la mujer. Esta la tomó del brazo, y mientras la sacaba de la habitación, pronunció las más aterrorizantes palabras que Lucy haya escuchado en su vida._

– _Su hermano mayor ha llamado. Dice que vaya al hospital St. Pittsburgh, porque le han disparado a su hermano menor, Edmond... ¿Señorita?_

• • •

_Un agudo pitido resonó en su mente. Edmond, por supuesto, se extrañó. ¿Qué era eso? Luego escuchó otro pitido. Y otro. Y otro. Y luego comenzaron a venir a un ritmo lento, coordinado. Entonces se acordó de lo que había sucedido._

_Un momento… ¿Qué?_

_No, no recordaba mucho. Mejor dicho, tenía miedo de recordar, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Los hechos le llegaron como flashes, sofocando su mente. Él había llegado a las diez de la noche al banco, como siempre. Todo había ido en orden, entró al lugar, saludó a sus colegas, se sentó en su asiento, cerca de la ventanilla, y pronto comenzó a atender a los clientes. Llegaban uno por uno, y no había nada anormal en eso, hasta que un hombre alto y corpulento le había amenazado con una pistola medio oculta que le entregue el dinero de una cuenta que él mismo le dictó. Edmond, por su parte, no perdió la calma, pero fingió estar asustado. Fingió que tecleaba para sacar el dinero que le había pedido, cuando en realidad avisaba a la policía. Sacó el dinero, ¿o no? Se lo dio al hombre, y luego lo único que recordaba eran unos gritos incomprensibles y que alguien irrumpía estrepitosamente en el lugar con lo que parecía ser una pistola. Entonces el hombre se había vuelto, y sin vacilación, Ed había visto como el tipo apretaba el gatillo. Luego oyó otro disparo, gritos de pánico de los clientes, alguien lo tomaba por el brazo, cuando comenzó a caer… Se había sentido muy ligero en ese momento, y a pesar de haber esperado a que el dolor llegase, nunca lo sintió._

_Y ya no recordaba más. Se había desmayado._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo, trató de mover su mano derecha. Se asustó un poco cuando al principio ésta no respondió, pero luego pudo mover algunos dedos. Entonces notó que tenía los ojos cerrados._

_Los abrió, con un poco de confusión, pero tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que sus ojos se ajusten a la luz que inundaba el cuarto. Notó que escuchaba voces emocionadas, con un poco de angustia, tal vez. Una sensación cálida apareció en su mejilla. Alguien había tocado su rostro. Y donde sea que este, más vivo que nunca o a punto de morirse, siempre sabría a quién le pertenecía esa mano._

– _¿Ed? – La voz lo llenó de emoción, y una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios._

_Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, pudo ver en primer plano el rostro de Lucy. Pensó que estaría contenta de verlo sano, pero se preocupó cuando notó su ojos rojos, sus pestañas con lágrimas y su expresión completa._

– _Estoy bien. No llores._

_Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Los cabellos rubios de su hermana rozaban su mejilla, causándole cosquillas. "Perdón" quiso decir, pero Peter habló antes._

– _Nos has tenido en vilo desde que nos avisaron lo que te pasó, Ed._

_Él, por toda respuesta, asintió. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que quiso sentarse en la cama. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y se impulsó._

– _¡No!_

_Era Lucy quien había gritado, y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo. Cuando Edmond se levantó, de pronto su corazón comenzó a agitarse, y los pitidos se volvieron más frecuentes y alarmantes. Sintió una terrible sensación de cansancio, pero era impetuoso, e ignorando las advertencias de su hermana, trató se sentarse al borde de la cama. Su madre trató de pararlo, pero él la hizo a un lado. Mala decisión. Sintió que algunos pequeños tubos se zafaban se sus lugares. Susan lo tomó por el brazo. Una aguja que estaba en su muñeca se salió, y el suero se derramó por el suelo._

– _¡Edmond! ¡Para!_

_Su hermano lo estaba sujetando, y ya lo iba cargar para ponerlo de nuevo en la cama, de no ser porque Ed se zafó de él._

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_Peter era bastante fuerte, y al simple hecho de hacerlo a un lado requirió de mucho, mucho oxígeno. Todos vieron como el muchacho de pronto se tambaleaba, sin equilibrio. Balbuceó algo, pero nadie excepto Lucy pudo oír lo que dijo. Ésta lo tomó por debajo de los hombros, y con horror recordó que de niños, Ed había tenido problemas con el corazón._

_"Es débil, no puede hacer esfuerzo físico" había dicho el doctor. Pero luego había mejorado, ¿no? Y ya podía hacer ejercicios, correr, ¿pero por qué diantres tenía que empeorarse ahora? ¡¿Por qué?_

_Edmond comenzó a parpadear débilmente, y mientras lo acostaban en la camilla, él no paraba de respirar agitadamente, como si se estuviera ahogando. Él, por su parte, no podía oír nada. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si de repente le estuvieran desconectando partes del cuerpo, tal y como un robot o un muñeco. La sensación, lamentablemente, estaba comenzando a recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_Los doctores llegaron tarde. Una enfermera comenzó a revolotear apresuradamente, colocando de nuevo las agujas y tubos que se habían desconectado, trayendo cosas, sacando otras, y los médicos comenzaron a hacer sabe-Dios-que de manera un poco nerviosa. Eso alteró también a los Pevensie. La enfermera les pidió que se retiraran._

_Por un milisegundo, Lucy consideró la opción de irse. Pero cuando la mujer le insistió, negó._

– _Yo me quedo._

_La enfermera la miró un poco molesta, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se fue. Por un rato, un montón de gente en batas blancas y uniformes estuvieron entrando y saliendo del lugar, hablando de cosas inentendibles para ella, pues era un lenguaje muy técnico. Mucha gente le pidió que se vaya, siempre se negó, y muchas veces le preguntaron si era su enamorada._

_Ella negaba de nuevo, pero queriendo asentir con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó así, arrinconada en la esquina, con el abrigo de Ed en sus manos, viendo lo que le hacían a un [¿estaba inconsciente?] pobre Edmond. Pero de un momento a otro, las personas que estaba ahí dejaron de apurarse. Negaban entre ellos, afirmaban, y luego volvían a negar. Entonces ya no trotaban, sino que caminaban. Uno de ellos comenzó a llenar una ficha. Luego, se acercó a ella. Tenía esa expresión de neutralidad que tienen los doctores cuando avisaban que…_

_No._

_No, no. No. Por favor, por favor Aslan, ¡No!_

– _¿Lucy Pevensie? – preguntó. Ella asintió con un poco de miedo. Sintió sus ojos repentinamente húmedos. La punta de su nariz estaba caliente._

– _Lo siento. No hemos podido hacer mucho. Le dio un ataque al corazón, a pesar de que nos dijeron que de no tenía ningún problema de colesterol, estrés, o algún antecedente de…_

_La voz se perdió en algún resquicio de la mente de la muchacha. Vio como el hombre decía más cosas, pero ya no oía nada. Las lágrimas cayeron por sí solas. Recorrieron sus mejillas, su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho. El doctor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Salió de la habitación, y entonces Lucy se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano._

_Estaba un poco pálido, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y si lo mirabas de cierta manera, casi parecía dormido._

– _¿Edmond? No me hagas bromas ahora. Sabes que eso es de mal gusto. ¿Ed?_

_Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, como solía hacer antes. Acarició su piel, luego tomó su mano. La llevó a su rostro, como si quisiera que él la sienta. Nada. Luego llevó la mano inerte a su vientre._

_Nada._

– _¡Edmond! Despierta…_

_Susurraba su nombre de todos los modos posibles: molesta, divertida, triste, preocupada, iracunda, enamorada, con lágrimas. Su hermano se mantenía sin reaccionar. Sollozó aun más, y comenzó a besarlo, en los ojos,__"Despierta"__, en las mejillas,__"Despierta"__, en las manos,__"Vamos, Ed"__, en los labios, ya sin esperanzas, con el corazón oprimido y agonizante de pena, y con los cabellos rubios desordenados por todas partes. Lloró, y tuvo ganas de arrancarle el rostro con sus uñas al ladrón que había matado a un__rey__._

_Y como si alguien le respondiera a través de la distancia, escuchó los gritos amortiguados de sus hermanos, de sus padres, llamando a Edmond, como si pudiera escucharlos, como si acaso pudiera levantarse, recuperar el color, sonreír y salir diciendo__"Cálmate, mamá, lloras como si me acabara de morir"_

* * *

Todo parecía ser un sueño, un maldito sueño, pero el estar allí, en aquel lugar con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos y los murmullos provenientes del padre y de algunos de los presentes no paraban de gritarle, para su disgusto, que era cierto, mas cierto que la vida misma, pero igual de verdadero que su amor por él…

Una y mil veces en su mente pasaban los últimos momentos… el ataque, los médicos entrando rápidamente y apartándola de su lugar junto a él… el veredicto…

Una y mil veces en su garganta se atragantaban los gritos y sollozos que pugnaban por salir. Quería gritar, quería morirse, quería ir con él, pero no podía, no podía marcharse ella también, tenía que seguir, pero… ¿De que sirve tratar de seguir si él aun seguía ahí?

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here**__**  
**__**Suppressed by all my childish fears**__**  
**__**And if you have to leave**__**  
**__**I wish that you would just leave**__**  
**__**Cause your presence still lingers here**__**  
**__**And it won't leave me alone**_

* * *

-¿Lucy? ¿Lucy? Soy yo Lucy, soy Peter…- la voz de Peter se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero ella la ignoro, como venía haciendo desde hacía ya una hora, desde que habían regresado después de haber dado su ultimo adiós a El Justo. -¡Vamos Lucy!- se quejo él golpeando con más fuerza contra el trozo de madera que lo separaba de su objetivo, de su pequeña hermanita que prefería quedarse en la oscuridad y dejarse hundir por la pérdida…

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del Magnifico mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la puerta.

-A él no le gustaría que hicieras esto Lucy… a Edmond no le gustaría que dejaras de brillar…- una sonrisa nostálgica invadió sus facciones. –Lu… Lucita lucecita… ¿te acuerdas?- una lagrima abandono los ojos de él junto con otras miles que lo hicieron de los ojos verdes de ella.

La puerta se abrió de repente y lo único que pudo ver fue un borrón castaño antes de sentir los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello mientras su camisa se humedecía por sus lagrimas.

-Lucy…- suspiro abrazándola con fuerza mientras la sentía temblar bajo estos, temblar como una hoja a la deriva del viento.

-¿Por qué?- sollozo ella en su pecho. -¿Por qué Edmond Peter? ¿Por qué él y no yo?-

-No lo sé Lucy, no lo sé, pero, sinceramente, prefiero que sea así…- ella lo observo sin entender mientras él tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. –Tú eres más importante que cualquiera de nosotros Lucy…- susurro él. – mucho más importante…

* * *

…Después de eso, pasaron dos meses, dos meses en los que todo se fue al infierno… todo, absolutamente todo…

-… ¡NO! ¡ERES TU LA QUE NO LO ENTIENDE HELEN! ¡DEJA YA DE SOBREPROTEGERLOS MUJER!- gruño exasperado Roger Pevensie, en una de las discusiones del día. Cuanto puede provocar la muerte de un ser querido en una familia, cuanto puede destruir la muerte de un hijo. -¡POR ESA MISMA SOBREPROTECCION ES QUE ESTAMOS HOY AQUÍ!

-¿YO SOY LA CULPABLE AHORA?- soltó Helen levantándose de la mesa, ignorando a los dos espectadores de la discusión. –YO NO FUI QUIEN LO MANDO A TRABAJAR Y LO HECHO DE LA CASA…

-Basta…- musito Lucy, apretando con fuerza sus cubiertos, siendo ignorando olímpicamente por los dos adultos.

-¡Ah! ¡¿AHORA YO SOY EL CULPABLE HELEN?

-¡BASTA!- grito exasperada la normalmente tranquila y sonriente Lucy, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa y tirando su servilleta y sus cubiertos en la mesa. -¡Basta!- sollozo. –Nada de esto va a traer de vuelta a Edmond… solo nos va a terminar de matar a todos…- los dos adultos miraron incrédulas a la joven mujer.

-Lucy… hija…- trato Roger pero la menor se aparto de él.

-Lucy nada papa… Lucy nada…- y con eso subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

-Bravo, bravo…- gruño Peter también levantándose de la mesa. –son magníficos, en verdad… ¿no les da vergüenza? Dios… espero que esto termine aquí, y no discutan mas, no si quieren seguirnos viendo a nosotros, no voy a tolerar que la sigan lastimando…- y con eso el Magnifico siguió los pasos de su hermana y nuevamente, como aquella tarde después de la despedida a Edmond, se paro frente al trozo de madera y golpeo con suavidad, esperando una respuesta.

* * *

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**__**  
**__**This pain is just too real**__**  
**__**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

* * *

-Estamos aquí reunidos todos juntos, para despedir a un hijo, a un hermano, a un padre, a un amigo, a un marido…- la voz nuevamente le llegaba desde lejos, todo, en realidad, le llegaba desde lejos, no sentía nada, no tenía ganas de sentir nada… ¿Para que sentir? ¿Para que querer? ¿Para que amar? –Roger Edward Pevensie fue, para muchos, un ejemplo y no por su pequeño desliz lo podemos condenar…

-Fui compañero de Roger durante la guerra… un excelente soldado, un magnifico hombre… te vamos a echar de menos hermano…-

-… nunca te olvidaremos Roger…

-Fuiste y serás mi padre…- sonrio Peter sin perder de vista a Lucy. –Todos cometemos errores viejo, y espero que puedas entenderlo ya…- aplausos y sollozos acompañaron las palabras del mayor de los Pevensie, mientras el dejaba una flor sobre el cajón. –perdónanos, perdónanos como nosotros lo hicimos…

* * *

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
**__**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
**__**And I held your hand through all of these years**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me**_

* * *

-…tenemos que ser fuertes Lucy… por mamá… por el pequeño…- sonrio con melancolía Peter acariciando el vientre apenas perceptible de su hermanita mientras ambos se encontraban contemplando aquel viejo armario que alguna vez los había llevado a Narnia.

-Es fácil decirlo…- suspiro la pequeña tomando la mano de él entre las suyas. –pero difícil hacerlo Pete… ¿sabes? Muchas noches me despierto pensando que todo fue una pesadilla, pero las lagrimas que mojan la almohada o las lagrimas que siguen en mi rostro me recuerdan que no, que todo sigue siendo cierto por más que quiera pensar que no es así…

-Yo también querría que todo esto fuera solo un mal sueño lucecita…- suspiro cansado el magnífico recostando su espalda contra la pared. –cuanto daría yo por que esto fuera un sueño… pero tenemos que seguir, y ser fuertes, por mamá, por el pequeño… ¿Qué piensas que es?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, pero la pequeña sonrisa que Peter tenía en su rostro la contagio de esa efímera alegría y su pequeño lo sintió.

-Dice que es sorpresa… que te tienes que esperar…- rio un poco mirando como su hermano fijaba su vista en su vientre.

-Okey, yo me espero, pero me tienes que prometer que vas a cuidar de tu madre ¿ok?- aquella imagen era tan extraña, parecían una pareja en la dulce espera… "Pareja" pensó ella mientras le sonreía a su hermano. "No… las parejas no están hechas para nosotros… solo nosotros nos podemos entender…"

* * *

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**__**  
**__**now I'm bound by the life you left behind**__**  
**__**your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**__**  
**__**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

* * *

Los días pasaron, y como siempre, las noticias malas llegan primero. Una semana después de la muerte de su padre todos los periódicos de toda Inglaterra mostraban toda la tragedia que significaba el accidente que había terminado con la vida de Helen Pevensie y el futuro de los tres huérfanos restantes. Cada vez que salían de su casa todos los miraban con pena en sus ojos, y grabados en su mente el: "Pobrecitos" pero nadie les echa una mano. Como Susan ya tenía su vida resuelta en América Peter se hizo cargo de todo el resto, incluyendo las propiedades y los temas financieros… demasiada carga para alguien tan joven…

* * *

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**__**  
**__**This pain is just too real**__**  
**__**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

* * *

-¿Lucy? ¡Lucy!- la aludida levanto la mirada y observe a su hermano, aun con el abrigo puesto y el sombrero en la mano.

-Lo siento Peter…- sonrio ella dejando a un lado los bocetos en los que trabajaba para dirigirse junto a su hermano. –La cena estará en media hora… palabra…- aseguro caminando hasta la escalera y bajando por ella rumbo a la cocina.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces Lu…- sonrio él acercándose a ella por la espalda y abrazarla. –Creo que piensa que eres un saco de boxeo…-la risa algo clara, pero no del todo sincera, de Lucy se escucho en el lugar. –Para mí que es varón.

-¡Auh!- se quejo ella poniendo su mano sobre su vientre. –creo que no le agrada que trates de adivinar… para mí que quiere que te calles…

-¿Callarme? A mí nadie me calla my lady…- bromo haciendo pose de aristócrata, recordándole los viejos tiempos, aquellos que habían vivido en Narnia y en los que estaba…

-Edmond…- sollozo llamando la atención de su hermano. -¿Por qué?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. -¿Por qué él Peter? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé Lucy… no lo sé…- se quejo el angustiado, sintiéndose estúpido por haberla hecho recordar. –pero ya basta ¿si? Me mata verte así por favor…- rogo levantándole el rostro y haciendo que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con los propios, de un azul atormentado. – por favor déjalo ir ya… a mi también me duele pero ya de nada sirve llorar sobre eso, no lo vamos a traer de vuelta…

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui yo Peter?- exigió saber, ella aun mas angustiada que él. -¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué todo esto nos tiene que pasar?- él no respondió, se limito a abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho y dejarla desahogarse sola. Era lo único que necesitaba para poder seguir, dejarlo ir…

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto él al fin dejando una taza de té sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

-Mejor…- trato de sonreír pero a él no lo engañaba.

-Bebé…- suspiro. –el té te hará bien…- ella asistió y le dio un buen trago de la bebida. –gracias Peter…

-No tienes nada que agradecer…- aseguro el sentándose junto a ella. -… pedí unos días en el trabajo, el jefe me dijo que me tomara el tiempo que necesitara, que no importaba, y hable con el profesor, para que pasemos unos días allá… ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo sé Peter… los recuerdos…- él la miro asistiendo.

-Haz una cosa, piénsalo ¿sí? Medítalo, algunas veces lo mejor para seguir no es olvidar, si no aprender a vivir con ello…

* * *

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
**__**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
**__**And I held your hand through all of these years**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me**_

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Peter desde el marco de la puerta después de haber golpeado dos veces.

-Está la puerta abierta ¿no?- sonrio ella, tratando de sonar bromista pero fallando estrepitosamente. –No convenzo a nadie ¿verdad?

-Eres demasiado inocente como para poder mentir y que te crean enana…- aseguro el tomando la valija que ella acababa de cerrar con todo lo que pensaba llevar a la casa del viejo profesor.

-¿Aun inocente?- rio con tristeza. -¿aun después de todo?

-La inocencia no es algo que se pierde o se gana Lucy… es algo con lo que se nace…

* * *

___**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**__**  
**__**But though you're still with me**__**  
**__**I've been alone all along**_

* * *

_Era una especie de valle claro, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se alzaba ominosa en el firmamento, sola como ella, en una inmensa negrura._

_-Lucy…- se giro de golpe al reconocer aquella voz. –Lucy…- se volvió a escuchar._

_-¿Edmond? ¿Edmond?- llamo, con los sollozos atragantados en su garganta._

_-Lucy…- se giro bruscamente, buscando en los lindes del bosque o en algún lugar el origen de la voz, esperando encontrarse con su hermano sonriéndole y asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Que no se había ido, no aun… -Lucy…_

_-¡Basta!- grito entre sollozos, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. –Basta…- sollozo rota del dolor._

_-Lucy, déjame ir ya… por favor…- pidió la voz._

_-No puedo… no mientras tengas todo de mi…- sollozo ella._

_-Dejame ir lucecita… déjame ir…_

_-¡NO PUEDO EDMOND! ¡NO PUEDO NI QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!- grito exasperada con las lagrimas bajando con fuerza por su rostro. –No puedo Ed… no puedo…_

_-Dejame ir Lucy… déjame ir… jamás te voy a abandonar, solo quiero verte feliz…_

_-No… no cuando aun tengas todo de mi Edmond…- sollozo._

_-Dejame ya Lucy… sigue tu vida, en mi memoria y por el… déjame ir…_

_-No puedo… no puedo Edmond…- sollozo._

* * *

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
**__**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
**__**I held your hand through all of these years**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me**_

* * *

_-Dejame ir Lucy… hazlo, déjame descansar en paz… déjame ir… Lucy…_

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS/OS**

**Hola mi gente bella, nuevamente me embarco en una nueva historia, la continuacion de: Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie escrito por mi amiga Leia xD**

**es un poco corto el capitulo, tuve autorizacion de Leia para utilizar su ultimo capitulo xD**

**pero creo que hice algo bueno, espero que les guste**

**y dedicado para Leia**


	2. La Luz y el Final del Tunel

**DEDICADO PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

**

* * *

**

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

**CARPE DIEM**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II: La Luz y el Final del Túnel**

**

* * *

**

_-Dejame ir Lucy… hazlo, déjame descansar en paz… déjame ir… Lucy…_

_

* * *

_

**I linger in the doorway****  
****Of alarm clock screaming****  
****monsters calling my name****  
****Let me stay****  
****Where the wind will whisper to me****  
****Where the raindrops, as they´re falling, tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers****  
****And candy clouds of lullaby****  
****I lie inside myself for hours****  
****And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Don´t say I´m out of touch****  
****With this rampant chaos, your reality****  
****I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge****  
****The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

**In my field of paper flowers****  
****And candy clouds of lullaby****  
****I lie inside myself for hours****  
****And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming****  
****Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights****  
****Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming****  
****The Goddess of imaginary light**

**In my field of paper flowers****  
****And candy clouds of lullaby****  
****I lie inside myself for hours****  
****And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**

* * *

**

Las clases en la Universidad pronto clamaron nuevamente la presencia de la pequeña Pevensie, y otra vez, partió de su hogar para comenzar nuevamente su periodo de adoctrinamiento, pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, lo más acorde era decir que huía, huía de los recuerdos que su mente traicionera no dejaba de traerle al presente, huía de las imágenes, de las fotos y de todo aquello que la obligase a recordarlo, a recordarles, cuando todo lo que quería era olvidar…

Olvidar… una sonrisa rota se fijo en sus labios mientras su vista vagaba por el reflejo que le regresaba la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo.

¿Dónde quedo la Lucy risueña y alegre de antaño? Se pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pálida y con los rastros de las lagrimas aun frescos en ellas. ¿Dónde había quedado la Lucy valiente y aguerrida?

-Si sigues así voy a tener que romper mi promesa y llamarlo…- advirtió Jane por enésima vez en la semana.

-No sé de que me hablas…- ignoro la joven mientras se volteaba y la observaba, tratando de sonreír. –Estoy bien… es mas… estoy más que bien, estoy estupendamente bien…

-Sabes que no engañas a nadie con eso cariño…- suspiro frustrada la morena parándose y caminando hasta su amiga.

-¿Engañar?- pregunto caminando hasta su escritorio y comenzando a sacar sus deberes. – ¿Para que querría engañar Jane? Estoy bien, en serio…- aseguro mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto le recordaban a… que tanto le recordaban a él. Un suspiro melancólico escapo de los labios de la joven. -¿A quién quiero engañar?

-Cariño…- suspiro Jane caminando hasta ella y abrazándola con fuerza. –Se que ahora todo te parece horrible, frustrante y doloroso, pero alguien te necesita ¿sí? Y ese alguien te necesita entera…- aseguro obligando a Lucy a mirarla. –No siempre la oscuridad es total cariño, muchas veces existe una luz, al final de túnel, que a pesar de ser pequeña e insignificante, sirve para apalear un poco la oscuridad…

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de un joven hombre mientras este caminaba de un lado al otro en la antesala de aquella casa.

**Flash Back**

_– ¿Qué dijiste?_

_– Que estoy embarazada. O, mejor dicho, estuve._

_De nuevo, nada. Se tomó su tiempo para tomar cada palabra, darle el significado correspondiente, agruparlas y comprenderlas._

_– N-no te entiendo._

_– Ah, Peter, ¡vamos! – Susan chasqueó con la lengua – No ibas a esperar que después de hacerlo todo iba a ir a las mil maravillas… Así que cuando mi ciclo menstrual paró de repente, supe que había sucedido._

_Paró durante un momento, dejándole un espacio libre a su hermano para que comprendiera las cosas. Luego continuó._

_–…Y bueno, pensé en decírtelo, Pete, de veras, pero supe que si te lo decía, ¡ibas a tener esa loca idea de conservarlo! – rió – Entonces decidí que me iba a deshacer de eso. Fui donde unas amigas que me recomen…_

_– ¡¿Lo has matado? – el grito arrebatado que salió de la garganta de su hermano hizo que Susan se estremeciera involuntariamente. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, atónita._

_No había nadie en casa. Sus padres habían salido a una reunión, y Edmond y Lucy habían salido con la tonta excusa de que habían olvidado algunos libros en la biblioteca. Estaban solos._

_– P-Pete… – susurró la mujer, de pronto asustada – No ibas a esperar que… que lo tengamos, ¿verdad? Sería una abominación. – Lo dijo con tanta simpleza que Peter sintió su sangre hervir._

_– ¡Pues lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de gemir como una posesa que querías acostarte conmigo!_

**Fin the flash back**

Una sonrisa rota adorno sus facciones mientras su vista se perdía en la puerta de madera cerrada.

"Como hubieran cambiado las cosas si aquella que estuviera detrás de esa puerta fuera Susan" pensó con melancolía mientras se estremecía al recordar a su amada hermana. "Cuan felices hubiéramos sido… no importaba la opinión de nuestros padres o del mundo… no a mi por lo menos… ¿Por qué escogiste el camino fácil?" se pregunto mientras le daba una calada profunda a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo justo para ver como se abría la puerta del despacho y por esta salía una más tranquila Lucy.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestiono a su amigo.

-Todo bien hermano…- aseguro el estudiante de medicina mientras terminaba de firmar algunas cosas y sellarlas como si fuera su padre. –Solo que esta señorita necesitara algunos refuerzos…- comento haciendo sonrojar a la mujer. –al parecer se le dio por andársela de loca y tiene las defensas muy bajas, creo que otra semana lejos del mundo le sentara bien a demás de esto…- aseguro mientras le pasaba el papeleo a Peter. -¿Todo bien?

-Sisi…- sonrio él mientras revisaba los papeles que le había dado. –solo algo preocupado… nada mas

-Te aseguro amigo que tu hermana no podría estar en mejores manos, pero te reitero, un poco de reposo y algo de afecto familia no vendría mal…- ante la mención de la palabra "familiar" los dos Pevensie se tensaron. –Lo… lo siento, no… no fue mi intención…- trato de disculparse.

-No te preocupes… aun estamos algo oxidados por todo… pero te aseguro que voy a seguir tu consejo…

-Bueno, me alegro, entonces eso es todo, Lucy cuídate… Peter…- estrecho la mano del hombre.

-Nos mantenemos en contacto amigo ¿sí?

-Cuando gustes…- aseguro acompañándolos hasta la puerta y despidiéndolos a las frías calles de Londres.

Los dos hermanos iniciaron el camino en silencio, pasando por algunas plazas y bares donde las parejas habían decidido a complotarse para demostrarse afectos unas a otras… Suspiro con melancolía mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en alguna de aquellas situaciones…

-Una vez una amiga me dijo que cada suspiro es un beso no dado…- comento como quien no quiere la cosa la joven, tratando de iniciar la conversación.

-Creo que los dos somos una especie de almacén de besos ¿no crees?- bromeo él pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella y atrayéndola para sí.

**Perfect by nature****  
****Icons of self indulgence****  
****Just what we all need****  
****More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be****  
****Have you no shame don't you see me****  
****You know you've got everybody fooled**

-Unos almacenes demasiados llenos…- aseguro ella acurrucándose mas con él. –gracias…- soltó de repente.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono él.

-Por todo… por ayudarme a mantener esto en secreto, por quedarte conmigo cuando bien podrías haberte ido como se fue Susan, por cuidarme…- lo mira a los ojos. –por ser mi hermano y estar ahí…

"Si supieras los sentimientos egoístas que me tienen atado a ti Lucy, te aseguro que lo que menos harías es agradecer" pensó con rencor hacia su persona.

-No tenes nada que agradecer…- aseguro él apretando gentilmente el hombro. –pero yo sé de alguien al que le debemos agradecer mucho…- comento cambiando de tema y tratando de alejar esos pensamientos inoportunos que auguraban obligarlo a cometer alguna estupidez.

-¿Agradecer?- cuestiono ella extrañada. -¿A quién?

-A cierto profesor que nos invita a pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto con Eustace y Jill…- Lucy se detuvo buscando su mirada para ver si esta bromeando pero al ver la sinceridad en aquellos ojos azules no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de él. -¡Hey!- sonrio el atrayéndola más para sí y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hacían el cuello y el hombro de ella.

**Look here she comes now****  
****Bow down and stare in wonder****  
****Oh how we love you****  
****No flaws when you're pretending****  
****But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be****  
****You don't know how you've betrayed me****  
****And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?- pregunto rato después mientras reanudaban la marcha.

-Hoy en la mañana llego una carta de él… al parecer la señora Macready pasa las fiestas con su familia y toda esa casa sola va a ser un desperdicio…- ella alzo una ceja. –Palabras textuales de él, en serio…- aseguro.

-Te creo… pero… ¿Eustace? ¿Jill? ¿No deberían pasarlo con su familia?

-Los tíos tienen que ir a cuidar de la abuela de Eustace, la madre de tío Harold, y como no lo quieren dejar solo me pidieron que lo cuidara, les tuve que advertir que íbamos a pasar las fiestas con el profesor, pero dijeron que no había problema, y con respecto a Jill, sus padres, otra vez, tienen congresos para esas fechas entonces se iba a quedar con Eustace…- termino Peter con sencillez.

-Wau…- fue todo lo que dijo Lucy. -¿El profesor? ¿Dijo algo?

-Solo que cuanto más seamos mejor…

-Pero… Peter…- el aludido la miro. -¿no crees que sospecharan? Digo, ya se empieza a notar…

-No creo que te juzguen Lu… no ellos…

* * *

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones comenzaron y en la residencia Pevensie sus dos habitantes, junto a sus dos huéspedes ya se encontraban listos para partir.

-¿Pasajes?- pregunto Peter.

-Aquí…- informo Eustace.

-¿Adornos?-

-Empaquetados y empacados…- aseguro Lucy.

-Equipajes

-Cada uno con su dueño…- termino Jill.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta nada…- los cuatro se miraron, y sendas sonrisas adornaron sus rostros. –Vacaciones navideñas, allí vamos…

* * *

**Without the mask where will you hide****  
****Can't find yourself****  
****lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now****  
****I know who you are****  
****And I don't love you anymore**

**It never was and never will be****  
****You're not real and you can't save me****  
****Somehow now you're everybody's fool.**

**

* * *

**

_Era una especie de valle claro, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se alzaba ominosa en el firmamento, sola como él, en una inmensa negrura._

_-Peter…- se giro de golpe al reconocer aquella voz. –Peter…- se volvió a escuchar._

_-¿Su? ¿Susan?- cuestiono al viento mientras giraba en el centro de aquel oscuro claro buscando el lugar de donde se originaba la voz._

_-Peter…- risas y frente a él apareció una imagen de si mismo abrazando y alzando a su hermana, a Susan, antes de unir sus labios en un beso apasionado. –Peter…- se quejo ella antes que la imagen se desvaneciera por completo._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto a sí mismo._

_-Peter…- nuevamente una voz lo llamo, nuevamente la voz de Susan. –Peter… Vamos Peter… Ven Peter…_

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás Susan?- quiso saber desesperado, corriendo e internándose en el bosque siguiendo a aquella risa cristalina._

_-Peter…- gorgojeo. –Vamos Peter… Ven Peter…- repitió la voz antes que cruzara la última línea de arboles y se encontrara en un lugar diferente, una especie de sala de estar donde Susan se encontraba junto con Edmond._

_-¿Estás segura?- cuestiono el menor observando la pequeña pastilla. -¿Surtirá efecto?_

_-Claro que si tontito…- aseguro ella. –Ahora, debes dársela, métela en su bebida o en su comida y listo, santo remedio…_

_-Pero…- empezó Edmond dudoso._

_-Oh vamos Ed… ¿Acaso quieres que lo conserve? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que eso nos puede afectar?_

_-Yo… es que… Por Aslan Susan, tiene que haber otra forma…_

_-Ni por Aslan ni por nadie Edmond, si alguien se entera jamás te lo perdonaran, ni a ti ni a Lucy… ¿Acaso le quieres arruinar la vida?- el negó. –eso pensé, hazme caso, es lo mejor, para todos…_

_-Gracias Susan…-la joven sonrio y nuevamente la imagen se difumino antes de arrojarlo a la oscuridad…_

**Sin la máscara ¿Donde te ocultarás?****  
****No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo****  
****perdido en tu mentira**

**Ahora sé la verdad****  
****Sé quién eres****  
****Y ya no te amo más**

**Nunca fue y nunca será****  
****No eres real y no puedes salvarme****  
****De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos.**

**

* * *

**

_**Segundo capitulo de la historia xD, les comento que al igual que Leia yo tambien pronto comienzo la universidad por ende voy a reducir todas las historias, principalmente "ONCE UPON A TIME" la cual pensaba llevarla a 50 capitulos pero no me dan los tiempos, supongo que la seguire mas obviamente, pero no creo que supere los 30, entre 20 a 30 capitulos. Con respecto a esta historia tengo estipulados 12 capitulos mas el epilogo y con respecto a Las Cronicas de Narnia: Los Reyes y la Diosa entre 12 a 15 capitulos.**_

_**En fin. Aca les deje dos canciones: Imaginary & Everybody Fools ambas de Evanescence.**_

_**Antes de irme les recuerdo sobre la votacion que estaba haciendo sobre las parejas, la tengo abierta en mi profile, asi que quienes quieran acercarse a votar, bienvenidos sean**_

_**Sin mas me despido.**_

_**Y les mando un saludo a Todos y a Todas.**_

_**Fuerza para Japón y todos los países afectados por el Tsunami y los terremotos**_


	3. Godbye

**DEDICADO PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

* * *

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es, escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Tiene spollier de "Las Cronicas de Narnia: el sobrino del mago" y breves remake del comienzo de la historia, autorizadas por Leia.**

* * *

**CARPEN DIEM**

* * *

**Capitulo III: Goodbye**

* * *

_-Ni por Aslan ni por nadie Edmond, si alguien se entera jamás te lo perdonaran, ni a ti ni a Lucy… ¿Acaso le quieres arruinar la vida?- el negó. –eso pensé, hazme caso, es lo mejor, para todos…_

_-Gracias Susan…-la joven sonrio y nuevamente la imagen se difumino antes de arrojarlo a la oscuridad…_

* * *

-… Propongo un brindis…- sonrio el profesor desde la cabecera de la mesa mientras miraba a todos los presentes. La navidad había llegado a la casa y todos estaban ya satisfechos, sentados en la mesa, con las pansas llenas y los corazones contentos.

-¿Un brindis?- cuestiono Lucy sonriendo risueña.

-Si, un brindis, un brindis por nosotros… por la nueva generación que pronto llegara…- le guiño un ojo a la joven. –pero sobre todo, por Narnia… por Narnia y por Aslan…- todos asistieron contentos y chocaron sus copas entre sí, sonriendo felices entre sí, felices y en familia…

* * *

-¿Profesor?- llamo derepetente Lucy entrando en el despacho del profesor. Todos ya estaban durmiendo, cómodos y calientes en sus camas, todos menos ellos dos.

-Pequeña…- sonrio el hombre dejando a un lado el libro que leía para observar a la joven recién llegada. –Pasa muchacha pasa y siéntate con este viejo hombre…- ella compartió el gesto y se sentó en una de las butacas del lugar contemplando las inmensas estanterías llenas de libros. –muchos ¿verdad? Pero dudo que vengas por eso… dudo que hayas abandona tu lecho a estas horas solo para discutir sobre estos viejos volúmenes…- ella se sonrojo avergonzada pero eso no la amedrento, todo lo contrario, la envalento. Siempre había sentido una extraña complicidad con el anciano hombre, vinculo que se intensifico al ella saber que Narnia no había sido un descubrimiento propio, sino que antes el profesor y una niña también habían pisado aquellas tierras.

-Es muy sabio…- suspiro ella. –y confió mucho en usted, le agradezco enormemente que nos haya permitido regresar a su casa… en nuestro hogar no… demasiados recuerdos…-el hombre guardo silencio mientras la observaba. –estos… estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles, para todos pero creo que mas para Peter y el que haya hecho esto por nosotros…

-Narnia nos unió una vez, y las dificultades y la soledad nuevamente lo hacen Lucy…- suspiro meditabundo él. –se por lo que pasan, no por haberlo sufrido sino por haberlo visto en la bella clase que es la naturaleza… estoy seguro que donde sea que este el joven Edmond, el se encuentra bien y los resguarda, a Peter y a ti, y también a ese pequeño que crece en tus entrañas…

-Lo sé, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda, se que él no decía en serio todo aquello que decía pero… es… es tan difícil seguir adelante y decir adiós, adiós al recuerdo a todo… por Aslan… es tan difícil despedirse de quien uno ama…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_Estaban ahí, frente a aquella maravilla que solo Narnia podía tener. _

_La misión por fin había culminado y su tiempo en aquellas tierras donde una vez y por siempre fueron los reyes y reinas de antaño, aquel cuarteto de hermanos que le había devuelto la primavera a aquel fantástico lugar._

_El final ahí estaba, el final de la infancia, el final de todo, ahí estaba, traspasando aquella inmensa pared de agua. Ahí estaba pero ella no quería ni deseaba que todo terminara, no ahora, no nunca._

_-Es hora…- la sentencia callo y como resorte, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los ambarinos de su amigo._

_-¿Ya?- pregunto, deseando con todo su corazón que el león rompiera en carcajadas y le dijera que no, que solo era una broma._

_-Pequeña, su tiempo en Narnia ya se cumplió… han aprendido todo lo que tenían que aprender… -ella lo miro dolida. –pequeña…- lo alcanzo y lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza, buscando consuelo en aquel gesto o alguna señal de que todo era un sueño, como aquel que había tenido a bordo del barco._

_-Es hora Lucy…- el que hablo esta vez había sido Edmond, su querido y amado hermano, su rey. –Es hora…- un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos como esmeraldas. Una sola lagrima, lágrima en la que guardaba todo su amor y su deseo por aquella tierra que tanto le había dado y enseñado._

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto observando a su amigo._

_-Todas las veces que quieras, pero tendrás que aprender a verme en tu mundo, descubrirme y conocerme…- ella sonrio ante la idea de una nueva aventura en su mundo tan común y gris. –ve pequeña, ve y crece, y conviértete en aquella mujer que una vez me mostraste ser…- beso su frente y los dos hermanos caminaron junto a su primo hasta la inmensa pared._

_Una mirada más, pero ya no vio esos ojos ambarinos, sino vio a unos chocolate que gritaban millones de sentimientos que le costaron identificar, pero no había tiempo… ya no…_

_Una última aventura, una nueva salvación… una promesa… una mirada…_

_Tierra y bosque…_

_-Adiós…- una despedida musitada antes de ser tragada por la inmensa pared de agua._

* * *

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

* * *

-Te entiendo pequeña, pero es tarde ya… algunas veces uno se da cuenta tarde de lo que tiene a su alrededor y ahí aprecia sus errores… de sus faltas, pero no temas, estoy seguro que tu hermano te acompañara…- sin notarlo, el hombre se acerco y con sus dedos nudosos señalo su corazón. –desde aquí…- su frente. –y también desde aquí, pero sobre todo…- toco el vientre ya abultado de 4 meses. –desde aquí…

-Gracias…

-No… no lo agradezcas, yo no hice nada… nada por ahora…- ella sonrio. –ahora… - miro el reloj. –creo que el pequeñajo y tu necesitan descansar, mañana es navidad y creo que querrán ver que les trajo aquel viejo y gordo amigo nuestro ¿verdad?- la muchacha asistió y como niña pequeña, corrió hasta su cuarto buscando el cobijo del frio entre las frazadas para esperar calentita que su amigo narniano llegara con muchos obsequios.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad amaneció cubierta de nieve y los rededores de Cair Paravel se encontraban sepultados bajo varios metros de tierra, pero eso no impedía que todos los niños y jóvenes que vivían en las inmediaciones de la fortaleza o en esta misma saliesen, y el rey no fue la excepción, quien, junto con su contramaestre, Drinian, y un grupo de súbditos decidió salir a cabalgar un rato por los bosques que rodeaban todo el paraje.

-Una magnifica mañana para cazar ¿verdad mi Lord?- sonrio Drinian mientras controlaba las riendas de su corcel para sortear la nieve.

-Excelente…- asistió el hombre sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Mi Lord…- empezó el hombre más viejo.

-Por favor Drinian…- pidió este cortándolo. –Hoy… solo déjalo estar…

-Pero tiene que tomar una pronta decision… sabe…

-Ya sé que ellos no volverán Drinian… una y mil veces aquella certeza se fija en mi mente pero no puedo evitarlo fantasear con verla nuevamente…

-Lo entiendo… pero es hora de seguir…- Caspian asistió y los dos comenzaron a cabalgar para empezar con aquella tradición que el rey Peter había instaurado en aquellas tierras. "La casería del Ciervo Blanco"

* * *

_**It is the end of all hope**__**  
**__**To lose the child, the faith**__**  
**__**To end all the innocence**__**  
**__**To be someone like me**__**  
**__**This is the birth of all hope**__**  
**__**To have what I once had**__**  
**__**This life unforgiven**__**  
**__**It will end with a birth**_

* * *

Un sollozo escape de unos labios sonrojados mientras un grupo de lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas arreboladas. Los recuerdos aun recientes hacían mella en ella, haciendo que desandará todo lo que había andado hasta aquel momento…

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

* * *

…_Edmond de la nada había aparecido y se había parado frente a ellos, y con rudeza separo al joven de ella. Lucy, que estaba alegre y feliz, se vio de pronto invadida por la cólera._

_-¡Edmond! ¿Qué diantres te sucede?- se quejo ella observándolo como si estuviera loco_

_-¿Qué me sucede a mí, dices?- cuestiono él con una soltura innata y con cierto aire de celos en su voz.- Qué te sucede a ti, que tienes tan mal gusto para elegir…_

_-¿¡Qué!- aquello la todo desprevenida logrando que la poca cordura que tenia ante aquella actitud extraña de su hermano pendiera poco a poco por un precipicio._

_-Ya me oíste. Todo ustedes- gruño el Justo, primero a la pareja de su hermana, y después a los pretendientes que esperaban junto a los tres. - Lárguense, ahora._

_El grupo de jóvenes lo miró, divertidos. Pero él fijó la vista en ellos, con una mirada asesina, una que deseaba que corriera sangre, pero ya._

_-Si alguno de ustedes sigue aquí para cuando termine de hablar, me encargaré personalmente de arrancarles el cuello a cada uno. No… les haré agonizar primero. Unos buenos puñetazos en el estómago, el pecho, la cara, luego les cortaré todo el cuerpo, y créanme que los dejaré agonizando en un lugar en que muy difícilmente alguien en sanas condiciones pueda encontrarlos y llevarlos a un hospital._

_Su mirada estaba cargada de ira y sangre. Ninguno de los presentes dudó de su palabra, y se esfumaron en un segundo, dejándolos solos entre la multitud._

_-¡¿Eres un imbécil o qué?- le espetó –La única vez que me puedo divertir con soltura y tu vienes a arruinármelo todo…_

_Él no dijo nada, y simplemente la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, arrastrándole en busca de un lugar privado. Ella trató de zafarse de él, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. De pronto Edmond recordó que al lado de la fiesta estaba la casa de sus tíos. No lo pensó dos veces y la jaló aún más fuerte en dirección a la casa._

_-Oye- le advirtió -¿Sabes que no deberíamos andar por aquí, no?_

_-No me interesa- gruño él, volteándose a verla, pero al instante apartó sus ojos al notar el escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ella lo notó y se ruborizó._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edmond, en vano, trató de forzar la puerta, ya que esta ya estaba abierta. Con cuidado ingresó llevando a su hermana consigo, subió a lo que le pareció ser el segundo piso, y entró a la primera habitación sin llave con la que se topó._

_Hizo un además de invitación permitiendo que ella ingresara al lugar, para luego entrar él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero no encendió la luz._

_-Ed- llamó ella -¿encuentras el interrup…?_

_Antes de que pudiera finalizar cualquier palabra, su hermano ya había presionado sus labios contra los suyos, enloquecido de amor. Inmediatamente buscó abrirse pasó a través de su boca, quien en medio de su pasión le concedió el paso, entreabriendo los labios. Él reaccionó al movimiento de la joven, comenzando a recorrer el paladar y rozar la lengua de la muchacha que amaba. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, sin poder evitar reprimir su entusiasmo, y él por toda respuesta le sujetó la cintura firmemente con las manos, deslizando éstas por su vientre y su cadera. Ambos disfrutaron enormemente cada segundo que duró el beso, saboreándose, lamiendo, consumiéndose en la pasión que habían llevado dentro de él por años. _

_Edmond creyó que su hermana sabía mejor que cualquier caramelo. Ella sintió en sus adentros que su hermano podría resultar más delicioso que un chocolate._

_Al principio, de manera lenta y luego más apasionadamente, él acarició su vientre y sus senos. Con ese contacto, sin romper el beso, ambos sintieron cómo comenzaban a encenderse. Ella coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de él, y haciendo presión, lo obligó a separarse de ella._

_-Edmond… esto está mal- consiguió decir cuando recuperó el aliento._

_-¿Por qué?- se quejó él, molesto, atrayéndola hacia sí._

_Ella sintió la erección de su hermano, y sintió cómo se iba un poco de su cordura._

_-Porque… somos hermanos. Nos repudiarían._

_-¿Quiénes?- Edmond siguió acariciando su vientre._

_-Papá y mamá… y las demás personas…- gimió un poco cuando su hermano bajó su mano hasta su intimidad. La dulce voz de su hermana le llenó de insaciabilidad._

_-Lucy- susurró en su oído -¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que digan, yo te voy a poseer aquí y ahora, ¿me escuchaste? Y nada va a cambiar eso._

_Una corriente le recorrió la espalda a Lucy, mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba._

_-No, Ed… soy virgen._

_-Ya lo sé._

_-Pero, ¿mi primera vez? ¿Con mi hermano?- El mencionarlo en voz alta hizo que sonara aún más prohibido, y más tentador._

_-Qué seductivo sonó eso viniendo de ti, Lu- susurró en su oído._

_Ella se derritió cuando vio a su hermano lamerse los labios, y el poco sentido común que le quedaba se esfumó, dejando a su paso todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Edmond tomó a su hermana, y reanudó el beso que habían dejado hace un rato. Luego, él buscó a tientas el nudo de su vestido, y ella le ayudó a desatarlo. Una vez deshecho el lazo, le soltó el vestido a su reina y se lo quitó totalmente, dejando entrever un sujetador y unas bragas a juego. Ella quedó descontenta, pues estaba en clara desventaja con Ed, quien estaba completamente vestido. Él no tardó en quitarse el saco, la camisa y la corbata que en algún momento puso tanto esfuerzo en anudarlo bien, seguidos por su pantalón._

_Ambos ya se había deshecho de sus zapatos, y Ed finalmente pudo contemplar la femineidad de su hermana en toda gloria. Era perfecta, ¿qué más podía pedir? Era delgada, con senos bien formados, una cintura diminuta y caderas que lo volvían loco. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a besarla en el cuello, bajando, dejando saliva por donde su boca se abriera paso, pasando por sus senos, lamiéndolos ansioso, masajeando sus pezones que se habían puesto duros por el contacto, succionándolos con su boca, recorriendo aquella suave piel, arrancándole seductivos jadeos que tensaban su cuerpo de la excitación por la que se veía atrapado._

_Sus manos, traviesas, exploraban las piernas de la joven, pasando sus manos por sus piernas, tan bien contorneadas, tomando sus muslos en sus manos, acariciándolos, arrancando suspiros de la garganta de la muchacha, que desesperada se agarraba de las sábanas._

_-Ed… Edmond…- gimió su hermana –Hazlo de una vez, por favor._

_Sonó tan excitante escuchar de los labios de su hermana que quería que la tomara y que la hiciera suya, que él soltó un gemido ronco. Pero se contuvo._

_-Aún no- pero vio la expresión de incredulidad de la reina, y añadió –Primero vas a disfrutar tú solita, hermana._

_-No me llames hermana- le reprochó ella, medio avergonzada –haces que suene más prohibido._

_-Por eso mismo._

_Y hundió su rustro en su vagina. Ella tomó a Ed por los cabellos, tirando de ellos levemente. El muchacho se maravilló al ver a su hermana húmeda, extremadamente excitada. Como temiendo herirla, lamió lenta pero sensualmente al principio, provocando que su hermana se removiera, inquieta. Pero hubo un punto que la hizo soltar un gemido de lo más desesperado, y razones no faltaban. Edmond se sonrió a sí mismo, satisfecho por su trabajo, y lamió con más insistencia en ese punto, lo cual causó que Lucy se muriera cada vez más de puro y auténtico deseo. Entonces, apartó su boca para dejar paso a su mano. Suavemente, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, lo cual arrancó un suspiro de sorpresa de su hermana. Lo comenzó a mover, aumentando la velocidad mientras los segundos se sucedían, masturbándola, haciéndola gozar._

_-Eeeed… sigue…_

_Llegó un momento en el que sintió que Lucy se ponía cada vez más estrecha, así que aumentó la velocidad aún más, llegándole a doler la mano, pero qué más da. Lucy soltó un grito de placer que la llenó completamente, y un temblor de apoderó de ella._

_-Eso- dijo ella una vez recuperó el aliento –Eso fue…_

_-Un orgasmo- le dijo él- y es sólo el primero._

_Ella rió._

_-Iba a decir que fue asombroso- y se ruborizó._

_Edmond no pudo hacer más que besarla profundamente. Ella quiso acariciar su vientre, pero por accidente su mano rozó con su miembro, duro y expectante. Al instante retiró la mano, pero ya era tarde. Ed cerró los ojos, deseoso, y le comenzó a besar los pezones de nuevo, acariciando sus senos, y luego masajeándolos salvajemente, haciendo que broten de sus labios exclamaciones de placer._

_Hasta que no pudo soportar más su propia excitación._

_-Lucy…- su voz, cargada de amor, resonó por la habitación -No hay que retrasarlo más._

_-No- concordó ella -Yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto. Hay que hacerlo, Ed, ya._

_Ed asintió, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su hermana. Ambas intimidades rozaron, y los dos soltaron un jadeo. En seguida Lucy lo atrajo hacía sí, y buscó a tientas su boca en la oscuridad. La encontró, deseosa por un poco de ella. El beso fue lento, y a medida que se iba profundizado, Edmond se iba introduciendo en Lucy poco a poco._

_El placer y el dolor llenaron a la muchacha al mismo tiempo, y se sintió morir con cada movimiento y acción de Ed. Él la seguía besando, sin mover las caderas, tomando luego sus pechos con su boca, lamiendo, tratando de distraerse de algún modo, pues quería moverse, llenarla aunque sabía que a ella le dolería._

_-Ed…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Muévete._

_Eso rompió con su tolerancia, y entendiendo que el dolor se había esfumado, comenzó entonces a embestirla, primero de manera lenta y profunda, y luego más rápida y bruscamente. Lucy sintió cómo su hermano se movía, tomando sus muslos, soltando jadeos que cada vez iban en aumento, y casi sin pensarlo se encontró acompañándolo, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, luego arqueándose para que él pudiera penetrarla con más facilidad, lográndolo._

_Luego, esa sensación celestial aumentó, y nada fue mejor que ese momento, sus movimientos totalmente salvajes, ella gritando el nombre de Edmond, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pidiéndole más fuerza, más de todo, y él llamándola también, penetrándola a su gusto, tomándola por las nalgas, por los muslos, gimiendo…_

_Y llegó un punto en el que ella sintió que el éxtasis recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, jadear, gritar, incontenible, y Edmond no fue la excepción. Ambos sintieron la cima juntos, sudorosos, besándose, ahogando sus gritos…_

_Lucy se sorprendió por la intensidad del orgasmo, que aún seguía recorriéndola toda. Aunque Edmond sintió que todo aquello había acabado ya, no salió del interior de su hermana, sino que quedó allí, gozando de la sensación._

_Ella lo abrazó, y él le correspondió. Se besaron durante un momento, felices de tener el uno al otro, sin importar nada de__este mundo__._

* * *

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

* * *

Un sollozo se atraganto en su garganta y agradeció que Jill hubiera optado por tener su propia habitación…

Había creído en él, se había entregado a él, por amor… y como quería solucionar las consecuencias de esto… simple… matando aquello que juntos habían creado…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_-Lu…_

_-Déjame en paz._

_La voz de ella brotó de sus labios resueltamente, habló sin darse la vuelta, pero él insistió. La detuvo, y la tomó por la cintura. Por un momento ella pareció ruborizarse, recordando lo que había sucedido cuando él la tomaba de esa manera. Edmond se acercó y le susurró las palabras a su oído, como antes._

_-Podemos remediarlo. Hay que deshacernos de eso, Lu. Evitaremos todo un escándalo._

_Ella sintió náuseas cuando oyó a su hermano refiriéndose a__él__como__eso__. No, Edmond nunca la iba a convencer. Se volteó, y miró directamente a sus ojos. Verde desafiando al marrón. Tomó su rostro y le dio otro beso en los labios, luego en la mejilla, y lo abrazó. Él también la abrazó en respuesta, confundido._

_-Sabes, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, Ed, porque es la prueba de que alguna vez nos amamos._

_-Pero yo todavía te a…_

_-No. Tú no me amas. Voy a tener a ese bebé quieras o no- pronunció suavemente -Y si lo matas, te lo juro, me tendrás que matar a mí también._

_El rostro de Edmond se endureció._

_-No sabes lo que dices._

_-Sí lo sé. Ahora, por favor, regresa a casa y déjame acá un rato. Quiero pensar._

* * *

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

* * *

-Y pensar que fue la última conversación que tuvimos en meses…- sollozo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada sin darse cuenta que alguien había entrado en el lugar hasta que un peso extra se sumo a la cama.

-No fue tu culpa Lucy…- suspiro Peter acariciando su brazo y recostándose junto a ella, como cuando eran pequeños. –solo ese malnacido fue el culpable…

-Pero eso no quita el dolor que siento en el pecho Peter…- sollozo ella girándose para esconder su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. -… me duele… me duele mucho…

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé, pero es hora de dejarlo marchar… es hora de decir adiós…

* * *

**No will to wake for this morn****  
****To see another black rose born****  
****Deathbed is slowly covered with snow**

* * *

Poco después de esa charla ambos Pevensie se deslizaron hasta el comedor donde ya se encontraban desayunando el profesor junto con Eustace y Jill.

-Es bueno saber que han decidido unirse a nosotros esta mañana de navidad…- sonrio el profesor al recibirlos mientras servía té en todas las tazas y Eustace se dedicaba a repartirlas entre los ocupantes de la mesa.

-Gracias a ustedes por esperarnos…- aseguro Lucy algo avergonzada. -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 10 Am querida…- sonrio él mientras ocupaba su lugar en la cabecera. –creo que eso de haber permanecido despierta hasta tarde no te hace bien, y menos en tu estado…

-¿Cómo es eso?- cuestiono interesado Peter. –creí que te habías dormido, cuando fui a tu habitación eso parecía…

-Culpa mía joven Peter…- intercedió el profesor. –nos quedamos conversando y ni cuenta nos dimos del tiempo…

-Así fue Peter…- aseguro la pequeña mirando a su hermano y apretando su mano en agradecimiento. –no es para que te preocupes…

-Es cierto Peter…- insistió Eustace. –es navidad…-

* * *

Después del fastuoso desayuno el grupo de jóvenes junto con el profesor se sentaron junto al fuego en el despacho y abrieron los regalos que descansaban bajo el árbol.

Uno a uno fueron dedicándose agradecimientos hasta llego el turno de Lucy.

-Es…. Es hermoso…- sonrio observando un pequeño osito de bebe color blanco con pequeños motivos fantásticos.

-Cuando lo vi pensé que sería bonito para él o ella…- sonrio Eustace. –creo que mi sobrino o sobrina debe vestir como todo un príncipe…o princesa…- como toda respuesta una llorosa Lucy lo abrazo.

-Creo que eso es un gracias…- comento Peter riendo un poco ganándose un golpe por parte de ella. – ¡Auch! Bueno, bueno, abre ahora el mío…- pidió señalando una caja grande con un lazo verde, la valiente no se hizo rogar y lo abrió para encontrarse con gran león de peluche, muy parecido a Aslan, según los que lo conocían.

-¡Peter!- sollozo de nuevo abrazando a su hermano con el león incluido.

-Él dijo que debíamos encontrarlo a nuestro modo aquí ¿verdad?- todos, incluyendo al profesor asistieron. –bueno, creo que esa es mi forma de encontrarlo para ti Lucy…

-Gracias…-

* * *

**Angels, they fell first but I'm still here****  
****Alone as they are drawing near****  
****In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung**

* * *

El día continúo su curso y después de una guerra de nieve, que ganaron Jill y Lucy, los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron para la cena en el comedor donde el profesor los esperaba con una extraña caja.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono Jill al notar el curioso contenedor.

-Como todos ustedes han compartido sus aventuras en Narnia conmigo, creo que era justo que compartiera con ustedes la mía…- los cuatro jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad pero se acercaron y se sentaron alrededor de la butaca donde él se encontraba y esperaron expectantes que el hombre comenzara. – como ya sabrán yo llegue a Narnia cuando esta no existía… llegue a ella después de una aventura que tuve con una niña llamada Polly, la única amiga que tuve en aquellos tiempos… cuando era niño, si, si, fui un niño… hace mucho tiempo…- los cuatro jóvenes rieron. –en una de las aventuras que hicimos llegamos a la casa del tío Andrew, un viejo hombre que tiempo después descubrimos que era un mago, quien creó unos anillos…- abrió la caja y en ella se encontraban los dichosos objetos. -… los amarillos nos llevaban a otro mundo, y los verdes nos traía de regreso… Polly fue la primera en ir, y para traerla de regreso tuve que ir tras ella con los anillos…- el hombre continuo haciendo que la imaginación de los jóvenes recrearan en sus mentes lo que ellos contaban. -… y así conocimos a Jadis, visitamos Charm, aquel mundo donde ella había reinado, quisimos escapar de ella pero la trajimos aquí y cuando la regresamos al bosque entre los dos mundos llevamos al tío Andrew, a un cochero, su caballo y también a Jadis, claro está… después de eso caímos por un pozo y presenciamos la creación de Narnia, ante nosotros surgió un mundo de la oscuridad, de la nada… Jadis escapa y Aslan, aquel león que creo todo, nos pidió ayuda… nuestra aventura ahí comenzó…

-¿Qué les pidió?- cuestiono Jill recostada en el regazo de Eustace.

-Nos pidió que encontráramos un fruto mágico para que el plantara un árbol al que Jadis jamás se podría acercar, permitiendo que bajo la sombra de este árbol los animales pudieran vivir felices…

-¿Cómo la encontraron? ¿La encontraron, verdad?- interrumpió Lucy.

-Paciencia pequeña paciencia…- sonrio el profesor. -… junto con Polly, a bordo de Fresón, el caballo del cochero, solo que algo mejorado, era alado…- todos sonrieron. –bueno, en fin salimos en su búsqueda con Fresón… logramos hacernos con el fruto, pero Jadis también adquirió uno y al comerlo se volvió más fuerte y poderosa, escapo… nosotros cumplimos nuestra misión, Frank, aquel cochero que junto con Fresón y con el tío Andrew, y su esposa, se volvieron reyes y protectores de Narnia… antes de irnos de regreso a nuestro mundo, cuando ya todo estuvo en orden, Aslan me dio uno de esos frutos para mi madre, que estaba muy enferma… la enfermedad de mi madre fue el motivo por el que me mude cerca de Polly, cuando regresamos, y después de darle el fruto, mi madre comenzó a curarse, el resto del fruto y los anillos los enterré… de la fruta creció el árbol que dio su madera para crear aquel armario que los llevo a Narnia y como podrán ver, aquí están los anillos…

-¿Por qué… por que nos muestra esto profesor?- cuestiono Eustace.

-Porque creo que es hora…- empezó el profesor. – de que regresen a Narnia…

-¿Y usted?- interrogo extrañada Jill.

-Yo ya estoy viejo…- sonrio el profesor.

-No, no, de ninguna manera…- le corto Peter. –creo que hay anillos para todos…

-Pero… ¿Peter?- el joven miro a su hermana.

-Un nuevo comienzo Lucy… ¿no lo vez? Regresar y jamás volver… mamá y papá están desechos, Susan ya hizo su vida, esta es nuestra verdadera familia…- aseguro señalando a todos los presentes.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?- cuestiono ella.

-Una segunda oportunidad para todos…- aseguro el profesor. –la última esperanza…- Lucy observo a todos y asistió.

-La última esperanza…- y con esas palabras todos recogieron los anillos amarillos y a la cuenta de tres se lo pusieron dejándose hundir en la oscuridad, _por una última esperanza…_

* * *

**Wounded is the deer that leaps highest****  
****And my wound it cuts so deep****  
****Turn off the light and let me pull the plug**

**Mandylion without a face****  
****Deathwish without a prayer****  
****End of hope****  
****End of love****  
****End of time****  
****The rest is silence**

* * *

Ahora mismo se esta abriendo el capitulo de Once upon a time para que continue, si Aslan quiere lo voy a subir hoy xD

Aqui nuevamente me tiene, actualizando Carpe Diem, continuacion de la historia creada por Leia en respuesta mi desafio

quien me sedio el honor de continuarla xD y se lo agradesco y espero estarle haciendo justicia.

Para las fanaticas de los Caspian Lucy, supongo que ya conoceran mis otros proyectos:

Once Upon A Time, que se acerca a la recta final xD

y

Las Cronicas de Narnia, Los Reyes y la Diosa, que ya se encontraron Caspian y los Pevensie xD

Bueno

no me dilato mas xD

nos vemos cuando me vean,

espero que sea en un par de horas

denle al botoncito de abajo

y si me agregan en favoritos porfis dejen aunque sea un:

-i like

-me gusta

-bien

-muy bien

etc

pongo todo positivo porque dudo que si no le gusta me agregen a rewiers xD

bueno ahora si

me retiro

y nos vemos cuando me vean!


	4. Chapter 4

**DEDICADO PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

* * *

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es, escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

-Un nuevo comienzo Lucy… ¿no lo vez? Regresar y jamás volver… mamá y papá están desechos, Susan ya hizo su vida, esta es nuestra verdadera familia…- aseguro señalando a todos los presentes.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?- cuestiono ella.

-Una segunda oportunidad para todos…- aseguro el profesor. –la última esperanza…- Lucy observo a todos y asistió.

-La última esperanza…- y con esas palabras todos recogieron los anillos amarillos y a la cuenta de tres se lo pusieron dejándose hundir en la oscuridad, _por una última esperanza…_

**Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug**

**Mandy lion without a face  
Death wish without a prayer  
End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
the rest is silence**

* * *

**CARPEN DIEM**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Prados del Cielo**

* * *

The love that you bring,

You bring me alone  
the pain that you give,

Gives me a home

Do you wanna stay by my side  
Do you want me to turn and hide  
we are disappearing inside  
seeing pictures of our goodbyes

When we, we believe  
that our love will survive  
the pain that you bring

It brings me all alone

Do you love me,  
Do you hate me,  
Do you wanna believe me,  
Do you think that you don't need me  
Do you wanna deceive me

I can't take that,

It's all over don't want to forget  
I can take the disappointment down,

I want to repress your

Goodbye…  
Goodbye…

The design, we broke the mold  
the dreams when you see,

That goodbye aren't for long

Please follow me  
to the borders of destiny  
I don't want to break from your side  
the falling ground screams… goodbye

Please follow me  
to the borders of destiny  
I don't want to break from your side  
the falling ground screams… goodbye

Goodbye…  
Goodbye…  
The design, we broke the mold  
the dreams when you see,

That goodbye aren't for long

* * *

…**welcome…**

…**welcome a neverland…**

* * *

La oscuridad poco a poco se fue desprendiendo de sus ojos, poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y se fue despertando, abriéndose paso a la claridad de un día nublado… pestaño dos veces tratando de huir de aquella extraña fantasía, pero aquel cielo nublado y gris seguía allí observándola desde arriba… ¿Cómo llego al exterior? Se pregunto mientras se incorporaba y apreciaba que no estaba sola…

-¿Lo logramos?- cuestiono Jill desde su lugar junto a Eustace.

-Lo logramos…- suspiro Peter observando el farol recubierto por las hiedras y la nieve…

_**Flash Back:**_

… _**Abrió impresiona ambos ojos al sentir el contacto de un copo de nieve en su rostro. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? En los armarios no nevaba ¿verdad? ¿Por qué en este si?**_

_**Extraña se giro y abrió la boca con asombro al ver todo el paraje blanco rodeado por arboles y frente a ella, un alto y delgado farol encendido.**_

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-Hemos regresado…- sonrio Lucy acercándose a Peter. –Hemos vuelto Peter…- el sonrio mientras la abrazaba y la hacía girar.

-Si Lucy, estamos de vuelta…

Mientras en el bosque, aquel bosque que había visto llegar por primera vez a aquellos cuatro hermanos, dos de ellos regresaban, en aquel castillo que se recortaba a la lejanía un rey terminaba de negar por decima vez una proposición matrimonial.

-Estoy seguro Drinian que esto no ocasionara ningún problema, es más, dudo que lo haga, los Archelianos son aliados de Narnia desde su fundación, nos deben muchas cosas a nosotros…- aseguro el joven rey una vez la comitiva nupcial se hubiera retirado.

-Mas allá de eso mi lord, el trono de Narnia necesita un heredero, Aslan no lo permita, pero si en algún momento llegase a sucederle algo señor, lo que traería consigo eso si no hubiera alguien legitimo para seguirle…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun no ha llegado la indicada, algo me dice que está cerca, pero que no era ella…- comento refiriéndose a la joven mujer que había intentado hacia pocos minutos, coronarse a sí misma.

-Espero que no tarde demasiado mi lord

-Algo me dice que no Drinian, algo me dice que no…

* * *

Una sonrisa se coló en los labios de una joven de ojos verdes mientras contemplaba las extensiones de terrenos que se alzaban a sus alrededores cubiertos por una espesa nieve.

-Estamos en casa…- sonrio la joven, feliz de haber regresado a su amada Narnia.

-Así parece señorita Pevensie… pero, disculpe mi ignorancia, no se por donde seguiremos…- ante esto ambos se giraron para ver a Eustace y a Peter interrogantes.

-¿Crees que…?- empezó la menor de los Pevensie mirando a su hermano, pero su cuestionamiento quedo en la nada cuando unos galopes se escucharon a la lejanía. –Creo que nos vienen a buscar…

* * *

Una maldición escapo de los labios de cierto rey cuando vio nuevamente a su presa escapar de su soga.

-La próxima será mejor mi Lord…- aseguro Drinian actuando su papel de escudero siguiéndolo.

-Esta es la próxima vez amigo, es esta…- le aseguro el moreno tirando de las riendas de su caballo y partiendo nuevamente tras la cabeza de aquel bello alce, aquella vieja tradición que lo hacía sentir cerca de su querida reina –"Lucy…"- pensó recordando a la joven con su intensa mirada azul que tanto añoraba. –"Mi Lucy… es por ti…"- aseguro mientras apuraba al animal y retomaba la cacería seguida por su pequeño sequito hasta alcanzar los lindes del bosque, que por una extraña coincidencia los había arrojado hasta el viejo y desolado erial del farol.

-¿Quién anda allí?- quiso saber una vos, un hombre, de aspecto severo y alto, junto a un joven, un anciano y dos muchachas muy bellas. Los ojos del rey se posaron en los ojos de una de ellas y sintió como su cuerpo entero se estremecía, él conocía aquel par de ojos.

-¿Mi señor?- cuestiono Drinian junto a él pero lo ignoro bajando de su caballo y comenzando a caminar hasta la ultima hilera de arboles para ver mejor.

-"Es ella…. Ella ha vuelto…"- pensó saliendo de la espesura y encontrándose cara a cara con el interesante grupo que lo observaba curioso. -¿Lucy?- pregunto con temor, mirándola temeroso.

-¡Caspian!- en nada sintió unos brazos colgarse de su cuello y un pequeño cuerpo apretándose junto a él propio y no pensó mas, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por la sensación que lo invadía, esa sensación que solo había tenido con ella y solo ella.

-Lucy…- susurro aferrándola más contra él con cuidado, como si fuera del más fino cristal, sintiéndose feliz de poder estar nuevamente junto a ella. –Lucy… volviste…- de pronto sintió que algo humedecía su camisa haciendo que bajara la vista para ver el rostro de la joven humedecido por las lagrimas que descendían de esos preciosos mares tormentosos que tenia por ojos. -¿Por… porque lloras? ¿Estás herida?- cuestiono temeroso revisando que todo estuviera bien hasta que descubrió algo que lo aterro y lo maravillo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh Caspian me alegra tanto verte!- sollozo ella abrazándola nuevamente y él se dejo llevar, hundiendo su rostro en los risos castaños de la joven, sintiéndose feliz y completo nuevamente.

* * *

-… es bueno estar en casa de nuevo…- comento Peter luego de un largo rato en silencio. Después del extraño recibimiento por parte de Caspian y de los demás a los cuales no conocía. –Espero que no hayamos caído en mal momento…- comento mirando al actual rey que miraba de a ratos a su hermanita haciendo que cierto sentimiento lo invadiera.

-En absoluto…- aseguro este desviando su vista para fijarla en el magnífico. –Es bueno que estén de vuelta, pero ciertamente me pregunto a que se debe su regreso…- ante aquella pregunta a los dos hermanos se les borraron las sendas sonrisas y en el rostro de la menor apareciera ciertos toques de dolor.

-Digamos que no había nada que nos atara allá mi lord…- comento el anciano saltando para desviar la atención de los dos hermanos que lo miraron aliviados.

-¿Nada que los atara?- aquello le resulto extraño y no pudo evitar cuestionar algo que le venía llamando terriblemente la atención. -¿Y Susan y Edmond? ¿Ellos no vinieron con ustedes?- si antes los rostros de los dos hermanos se habían desarmado, ahora directamente estaban descompuestos.

-Digamos que ellos… que ellos ya no podían volver…- explico Peter algo tenso con la mirada en el camino, sus ojos regresaron instintivamente a la joven pero esta solo le intento sonreír, con una mueca que dejaba bien apreciar cierto dolor ante la ausencia de sus hermanos.

-Creo que lo mejor es… es apurarnos… pronto caerá la noche y este no es buen sitio para sus altezas…- comento Drinian interviniendo para salvar la situación.

-Si… es lo mejor…- concordó espoliando a su caballo y acelerando la marcha seguido de cerca por Peter ya todo un hombre, y casi de su edad, junto a Eustace, Jill y la pequeña Lucy a la que no podía quitarse de su cabeza ni por un segundo…

* * *

-Estas serán sus habitaciones mis ladies…- mostraron las doncellas a las dos jóvenes dos habitaciones continuas. –la del final el pasillo es la del rey, y en las continuas encontraran a lord Eustace y a lord Peter…- las dos chicas asistieron y se apresuraron a entrar para poder descansar un rato.

-¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?- cuestiono de repente Lucy desde la cama de su nueva habitación.

-Mmmm no lo sé Lucy… Cas es bastante observador, dudo mucho que si no lo hizo aun tarde demasiado en preguntar…- la joven castaña oculto su rostro entre sus manos con preocupación.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?- pregunto, a nadie en particular, pero "alguien" se dio solo por aludido.

-La verdad pequeña, dudo que pueda juzgarte…- las dos muchachas se giraron para ver en la puerta abierta a cierto personaje acompañado por su hermano, su primo y el profesor.

-¡ASLAN!-

* * *

Un suspiro pronto escapo de los labios de cierto hombre rubio mientras observaba el lugar hasta que unos movimientos a sus espaldas lo hacían girarse para ver a cierta persona que no consideraba encontrar justo allí.

-Es bueno saber que aun conservas algo de aquel joven que conocí hace bastante…- el hombre sonrio antes de acercarse y abrazarlo.

-Es bueno también verte Aslan, también es bueno verte…- el hombre se incorporo y contemplo al animal con curiosidad. –supongo que nuestro regreso fue muy oportuno ¿verdad?

-Siempre perspicaz como tú solo Peter… por eso te di el titulo de Magnifico, porque a pesar de lo que piensas de ti muchacho, hay demasiada bondad en tu interior y demasiada magnificencia…

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿La bruja blanca otra vez?- el león rio un poco tomando asiento junto a él negando levemente.

-Ustedes hace años le dejaron claro que ella no tenía lugar aquí, esto es algo mas grande, pero creo que debemos estar todos juntos para hablar…- el mayor asistió mientras se levantaba seguido por el animal hasta alcanzar las otras habitaciones donde estaban Eustace y el profesor que recibieron al felino como quien ve a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo antes de buscar a las dos jóvenes que conversaban ajenas a la presencia de los cuatro lores en la puerta de sus aposentos.

-¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?- preguntaba la joven reina a la amiga de su primo.

-Mmmm no lo sé Lucy… Cas es bastante observador, dudo mucho que si no lo hizo aun tarde demasiado en preguntar…- la joven castaña oculto su rostro entre sus manos con preocupación.

-¿Qué le voy a decir?- pregunto, a nadie en particular.

-La verdad pequeña, dudo que pueda juzgarte…- las dos muchachas se giraron para verlos y una sonrisa se posiciono en sus rostros antes de correr a su encuentro.

-¡ASLAN!- gorgojaron felices ambas abrazándolo.

-Es bueno verlas pequeñas, es bueno verlas…- las dos chicas se apartaron y el león se dedico a observarlas antes de sonreír. –una nueva generación de reyes y de reinas comienza a generarse…- comento con elocuencia mirando el pequeño vientre abultado de Lucy que se sonrojo algo avergonzada. –no debes temer por lo que puedan llegar a pensar los demás pequeña, solo importa lo que opinen quienes nos quieren…- aquello ilumino por unos segundos el rostro de su adorada Lucy pero pronto se esfumo aquella luminiscencia como llego. –no debes compadecerte de los muertos Lucy, de quienes nos debemos preocupar es de los vivos…

* * *

La noche pronto cayó en todo Narnia y los encontró a todos junto a Caspian sentados frente al fuego del viejo salón, aquel en el que habían sido coronados los reyes de antaño.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que se marcharon…- comento el moreno con la vista perdida en cualquier punto del firmamento de espaldas a sus amigos. –los Lores despertaron pronto, como estoy seguro Jill y Eustace les comento…- los dos Pevensie asistieron a pesar de que no los vio. -… y regrese por Lilialden… pero ella ya no estaba…

-¿Ella no te espero?- cuestiono curiosa Lucy observando a su primo quien asistió.

-Cuando nosotros vinimos fue para ayudarlo a buscarla, pero no pudimos cumplir con la misión…

-Disculpen que difiera de su opinión muchachos pero si cumplieron los que les pedí… buscar a la estrella y traerla con bien…

-Pero…- empezó Jill pero el león la cayo.

-Si cumplieron, que ella prefiriera su deber a los deseos de su corazón es distinto a haber fallado a los que les pedí…

-Aslan tiene razón chico…- aseguro Caspian apartándose de la ventana y caminando hasta ocupar el asiento libre junto a Lucy. –ella jamás pareció corresponderme…

-"¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?"- se cuestiono la castaña mirando al rey preocupada.

-Igual no es algo que importe…- aseguro regalándole una sonrisa. –estaba confundido en aquellos momentos cuando le prometí regresar para pedir su mano… "no quería admitir lo que sentía"- pensó. –pero ahora están ustedes aquí… creo que no va a ser necesario una reina… no por ahora…- comento regalándole una sonrisa picara a Lucy que rio algo sonrojada al igual que los otros.

-Bueno… creo que es bastante tarde ya y deben descansar…- comento Aslan con su siempre paternal tono mirándolos. –mañana mas calmos hablaremos, ahora disfruten que la noche es un buen momento para dejarse llevar…

* * *

Ya se no tengo disculpa pero quiero pedirla igual! se que me tarde mucho pero es que con la facultad y todo eso xD antes que nada xD pase tres materias y una tengo que dar un final xD y me faltarian tan solo dos para terminar de rendir todas xD

bueno espero que les guste y ya saben xD un mensajito acepto todo menos Avada XD

bueno, a seguir escribiendo


	5. LA RAZÓN

**PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es, escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

-Igual no es algo que importe…- aseguro regalándole una sonrisa. –estaba confundido en aquellos momentos cuando le prometí regresar para pedir su mano… "no quería admitir lo que sentía"- pensó. –pero ahora están ustedes aquí… creo que no va a ser necesario una reina… no por ahora…- comento regalándole una sonrisa picara a Lucy que rio algo sonrojada al igual que los otros.

-Bueno… creo que es bastante tarde ya y deben descansar…- comento Aslan con su siempre paternal tono mirándolos. –mañana mas calmos hablaremos, ahora disfruten que la noche es un buen momento para dejarse llevar…

* * *

**Capitulo V: La razón**

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de una joven mientras observaba a la razón de sus suspiros conversando animadamente con cierto León que los acompañaban.

-Si sigues así cualquiera se dará cuenta… hasta el despistado de mi primo…- sonrio divertida Lucy mirando como la rubia se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento…- susurro algo avergonzado bajando su rostro.

-Tranquila, no eres la única…- aseguro la Pevensie observando a el objeto de su atención.

-¿Qué tiene tan entretenida a estas bellas damas?- comento una voz junto a ellas, no otro que Peter, quien recién llegaba a desayunar.

-Solo mirábamos el paisaje…- comento Lucy como quien no quiere la cosa causando que el hombre riera divertido.

-¿Un bello paisaje mi señora?- inquirió curioso.

-Muy bello en verdad…- aseguro ella. –"Magnifico sin lugar a duda"- pensó mirando al Navegante.

-Bueno… ahora que estamos todos creo que es prudente que comience con mi explicación…- todos los jóvenes asistieron observándolo. –Bien… el motivo por el que han sido traídos hasta aquí por una última vez es un poco diferente al anterior…- los más jóvenes lo miraron curiosos. –Narnia los necesita, si, pero ella también escucho su llamado y los trajo hasta aquí…

* * *

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de cierta joven mientras observaba la lluvia caer contra el vidrio de la habitación, a poca distancia podía oír los pequeños debates entre el profesor y Eustace y un poco más lejos podía apreciar el vals que ejecutaban Caspian y su hermano con las espadas desenvainadas.

Una y otra vez las espadas chocaron hasta que el navegante fue desarmado.

-Has mejorado…- rio este aceptando la derrota.

-Tuve una buena maestra…- comento el Pevensie señalando a su hermana haciendo que el Navegante siguiera la vista de él y se encontrara de lleno con un rostro que se encontraba perdido observando el horizonte a través de una ventana. -¿Otro?- cuestiono Peter llamando la atención del rey que asistió y volvió a ponerse en guardia para iniciar otro duelo hasta que fue interrumpido por su consejero Drinian, quien entro en la habitación seguida por varios de los Lores, ya recuperados, de Telmar.

-Lores…- saludaron los recién llegados a los dos reyes. –damas…

-Drinian que te trae por aquí…- inquirió curioso el soberano a sus súbditos.

-Los lores se han enterado del regreso de los viejos reyes y han decidido que deseaban saludarlos formalmente, y darle la bienvenida como merecen…

-Caspian, muchacho, este lugar necesita un baile, un baile para darle la bienvenida al rey y la reina de antaño… Lord Edmond se lo nota muy cambiado…- Peter alzo una ceja algo incrédulo antes de darle una mirada de soslayo a Lucy quien se había tensado al escuchar la mención de su hermano y amado.

-No… no es Lord Edmond el justo quien nos acompaña en esta ocasión Lord Argoz, sino que es Peter el Magnifico…- los ojos del hombre se abrieron de sobremanera antes de hacer una reverencia demasiado pronunciada.

-Mis escusas mi Lord por haber cometido tan garrafal error… espero…- Peter levanto una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa…- aseguro él quitándole importancia y dejando que el viejo se incorporase. – ¿Caspian?- el aludido asistió y con una indicación hizo pasar a los recién llegados a la sala.

-Pasen por favor… no creo que el asunto que los traiga por aquí sea para hablarlo parados en la puerta…

* * *

-… entonces es de esto de lo que hablaba Aslan ¿verdad?- inquirió Eustace mirando a todos los presentes, los lores ya se habían excusado y habían abandonado el salón en compañía de Drinian y del profesor, dejando a los mas jóvenes para hablar libremente.

-Al parecer si…- comento Caspian caminando de un lado a otro observando el mapa que se había extendido sobre una mesa. –seria muy peligroso embarcarnos para buscar consejo con Coriakin

-¿Entonces que propones?- inquirió curiosa Lucy junto con Jill. -¿Esperaremos a Aslan?

-Es mucho mas peligroso eso que otra cosa Lucy…- suspiro Peter meditando un poco. –creo que es tu decisión final Caspian, pero creo que lo mas prudente es marchar al encuentro antes que el enemigo nos encuentre a nosotros…- el navegante asistió, conforme con la sentencia del magnifico.

-Seria lo más prudente, pero no puedo hacer marchar mis ejércitos a ciegas…

-¿Un grupo de reconocimiento?- apunto Eustace aportando su granito de arena. –tal vez si mandamos a un diplomático para ver de que va todo pueda darnos una mejor imagen de lo que nos espera allá… y si en verdad es necesario marchar hasta las fronteras… la zona de Calormen no es muy bonita para un paseo…- todos rieron ante el comentario de Eustace. -… ¿Qué?- se quejo molesto. –Edmond estaría de acuerdo conmigo…-

-¡Eustace!- se quejo Peter antes de girarse para ver por Lucy pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el dobladillo del vestido blanco que llevaba en aquella ocasión perdiéndose tras el marco de la puerta. –Bien hecho…- sentencio el Magnifico con intención de marcharse pero fue Jill quien abandono su lugar.

-Deja Pete, voy yo…- el rubio asistió y dejo que la muchacha se fuera detrás de los pasos de su hermanita antes de dejarse caer en su asiento nuevamente.

-¿Puedo saber a que se debe tanto alboroto?- cuestiono Caspian algo molesto por la repentina partida de Lucy.

-Es… es algo largo…- se justifico Peter tratando de dejar aparte el tema, él no era quien para hablar de ello, Lucy debía de informar a el Navegante de la situación. –Ahora debemos terminar de planear este asunto…- Caspian asistió, no muy conforme pero era paciente y también leía muy bien a las personas y sabía que era algo demasiado serio lo que acontecía, debía dejar de lado aquel sentimiento hostil que lo invadía al sentirse ajeno a la vida de la Valiente y ser paciente… todo paciente recibía su recompensa, ya fuera el final del sufrimiento o una segunda oportunidad.

-Bien… continuemos entonces…- la reunión siguió su curso entre los hombres, el profesor y Eustace, que eran los que menos sabían de Narnia se mantuvieron al margen, escuchando atentamente los debates entre Caspian y Peter, sobre planes, técnicas y otras muchas cosas para poder cumplir con el mandato de Aslan.

* * *

Los días pronto pasaron, y dos semanas después de aquella charla los hermanos Pevensie, junto a Eustace, Jill, el Profesor y toda la tripulación del viajero del Alba se encontraban en este mismo surcando las aguas para alcanzar la isla de Ramandú.

-¿No deberías de estar descansando…?- cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola en medio de la oscuridad que invadía su camarote aquella noche.

-¿Y tu?- el recién llegado sonrio pero no emitió queja alguna. -¿Cuál es tu escusa?- el barco se meció un poco y ellos con él, siguiendo el suave ir y venir de las olas.

-"Si las supieras huirías de mi lado"- pensó tomando asiento junto a ella. –"Ahora soy un viejo en comparación, no merezco ni siquiera esos sueños que me embargan el corazón y me quitan el frío que me llegan cada vez que renuncio y me arrojo a los arrullos de las Driadas" No tengo escusa…- fue su simple respuesta, la vio sonreír y no pudo evitar también corresponderle el gesto. –tú no me has dicho cual es la tuya…

-Pesadillas… una y otra vez…- susurro con la vista en el mar que golpeaba el ojo de buey.

-Edmond ¿verdad?- ella asistió. –Peter me conto… me explico que estuvieron peleados él y tu… y… bueno…

-Ya…- le corto ella volteando el rostro y limpiándose algunas lagrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos.

-No es malo sufrir por nuestros seres queridos…

-En mi caso sí lo es Caspian… lo es…-

* * *

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono Peter junto a él mientras observaban el horizonte frente a ellos, a lo lejos ambos jóvenes apreciaban la ultima isla que había antes de llegar a la Isla Oscura, aquella donde ahora quedaban los restos de la mesa de piedra y el último lugar de residencia de los Lores antes de regresar a su amada Narnia.

-¿Y bien que?- le retruco, ignorando la mirada divertida del otro hombre.

-Vamos… Lucy me conto… ¿estás nervioso? ¿Es tan atractiva como la describe Eustace?- el navegante lo miro algo descolocado antes de poner los ojos en blancos.

-"Nadie tan bello como tu querida hermana"- pensó divertido antes de responder. –estoy seguro que lo que te ha dicho Eustace es poco a comparación de lo que es la realidad viejo amigo… una belleza nos espera en la isla de Ramandú… y tal vez tengamos también noticias de nuestro querido Aslan…

-Creo que eso alegrara un poco a Lucy…- ante la mención de la valiente el navegante lo observo curioso. –ha estado un poco decaída desde que comenzamos el viaje…

-Si… la he visto… ¿tanto le afecto la muerte de Edmond?- cuestiono algo preocupado, celoso y dolido por los sentimientos que provocaba el justo en su amada y que él solo podía anhelar.

-Ni te imaginas… ellos… ellos eran muy unidos…- un resoplido escapo de los labios del magnífico mientras se acariciaba la barba que ya tenía crecida después de varias semanas en alta mar. –Edmond no se merece el dolor de Lucy… no merece nada de ella… ningún sentimiento…- confeso recostándose contra la cubierta.

-Claro que se lo merece…- espeto Caspian algo descolocado. –Es su hermano…- Peter rio amargamente.

-Si supieras todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir a ella no pensarías lo mismo…- se quejo el rubio pasándose una mano por el pelo que ya lo tenía crecido y amarrada en una floja coleta en su nuca.

-Si me contaran un poco podría saber y podría opinar no…- espeto él, algo descolocado por la frialdad con la que hablaba Peter de Edmond. Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquellos cuatro hermanos tan unidos pudieran convertirse en aquello que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos, y menos después de una perdida como la que era la defunción de uno de ellos.

-Digamos que Edmond hizo sufrir mucho a Lucy… demasiado diría yo, y no creo que se merezca que ella siga sufriendo cuando él no correspondía ni un poco sus sentimientos… Edmond no… Edmond no la merece…

-Claro que no la merece, es su hermana…- asistió el conforme a aquellas palabras pero sentía que algo se le escapaba, había algo mas escondido tras aquellas palabras, tras la furia velada en las palabras que Peter le dedicaba a su hermano, en el dolor que sentía Lucy y su comportamiento… de repente… como si hubiera sido empapado por una ola gigantesca una idea se paseo por su mente. –Imposible…

-¿Qué es imposible?- cuestiono Lucy acercándose a ellos dos en el timón.

-Tu… tu… Edmond…- la valiente alzo una ceja rubia en su rostro de porcelana antes de fijarse en su hermano que le rehuía la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres saber Caspian?- y como si alguien más quisiera que aquella conversación quedase para otro momento uno de los hombres grito tierra. –Caspian…

-Mejor hablen después su alteza...- pidió Drinian acercándose. –Su señoría ¿Cómo desea que procedamos?

* * *

_Yo sé que no soy una persona perfecta_

_Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho_

_Pero sigo aprendiendo_

_Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas_

_Y por eso te tengo que decir antes de irme_

_Que solo quiero que sepas…_

* * *

-Tu… tu… Edmond…- por un minuto, por tan solo un minuto su vida se detuvo, se detuvo en aquellas palabras que Caspian había balbuceado entre incrédulo y preocupado, se detuvo en aquellos ojos negros que la miraban rogando interior mente que solo fuera un error de su mente… sus ojos se apartaron de aquellos para fijarse en los de su hermano, quien le rehuía la mirada culpable y aquel gesto no hizo más que confirmar sus sospecha.

-¿Qué quieres saber Caspian?- logro responder luego de lo que pareció una eternidad haciendo de nuevo contacto con aquel par de ojos que la observaban, ahora dolidos y confusos, pero que solo la observaban como queriendo entender algo que escapaba de toda lógica. –Caspian…- empezó de nuevo pero Drinian la silencio interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

-Mejor hablen después su alteza...- pidió Drinian acercándose. –Su señoría ¿Cómo desea que procedamos?

-Como tú creas pertinente Drinian…- fue la simple respuesta de él navegante antes de apartar sus ojos de ella y fijarse en su capitán. –como tu creas prudente…

-Como desee…

* * *

_He encontrado una razón para mí,_

_Para cambiar a quien solía ser._

_Una razón para comenzar de nuevo,_

_Y la razón eres tú._

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que quiero saber?- cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas. La noche ya habia caído y la tripulación habia encontrado nuevamente refugio en la isla. –Lo que quiero saber es todo… ¿Qué paso desde la ultima vez que nos vimos? ¿Qué cambio? ¿Cuánto tiempo me perdí?- un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras lo sentía acomodarse junto a ella.

-Tienes muchas preguntas…- fue su suave respuesta, la primera de todas las que emitiría aquella noche y la mas sencilla de hacer en aquel momento. Su mano se poso en su vientre, acariciando tenuemente el pequeño bulto de unos escasos tres meses que allí reposaba, meditando que era lo que primero iba a decir y como. –muchas preguntas en verdad… pero creo que te mereces que te sea sincera de una vez…- él la observo unos minutos, esperando paciente hasta que de nuevo salió su voz, más tenue que antes, como un murmullo que arrullaba a niños en la noche. –pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos… bastante diría yo… apenas tenía 15 la última vez que Narnia nos abrió la puerta a Edmond, a Eustace y a mi… siempre con Ed tuvimos una buena relación, bueno, salvo cuando éramos pequeños…- sonrio con nostalgia al recordar aquellos días, al recordar sus abrazos, sus caricias, cada momento que habían compartido, cada día y sus noches. Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y se perdió en su rostro. -… lo extraño, pero sé que él jamás me abandonara… no mientras tenga una parte de él conmigo…

-A… ¿A que te refieres?- inquirió algo dudoso Caspian acercándose un poco a ella y secando una de las lagrimas que había escapado de sus ojos.

-Lo amaba… lo amaba de una forma que no debería amar… lo veía como otra cosa, menos como mi hermano… era mi amigo, mi compañero… el amor de mi vida… lo amaba… pero ahora me doy cuenta que me fije en la persona equivocada… no mire lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no era a él a quien buscaba cuando lo miraba a los ojos o le decía que lo amaba…

-No… no entiendo…- fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de él mientras la miraba.

-Estuve con mi hermano Cas… eso es lo único que debes saber, estuve con él… estuve con él porque pensaba que lo amaba como a un hombre… pero no era a él a quien amaba en verdad… amaba ese recuerdo que él me generaba, esa confidencia que tenia con el… amaba el hecho que se parecían tanto…

-Lucy…

* * *

_Siento que me duele,_

_Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días._

_Y todo el dolor que te hice, deseo poder llevármelo todo._

_Y ser quien coja todas tus lagrimas, por eso necesito escucharte._

_Yo no soy una persona perfecta, nunca pretendí hacer esas cosas._

_Y por eso tengo que decir antes de irme, que solo quiero que sepas:_

_He encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar a quien solía ser._

_Una razón para comenzar de nuevo, y la razón eres tú._

_He encontrado una razón para mostrar una parte de mí que no conoces_

_Una razón para todo lo que hago y la razón eres tú._

* * *

_**Se que no tengo perdón, que me odian con todas sus almas, que en este momento deben estar encendiendo sus antorcha y buscando sus rastrillos para perseguirme por haber demorado tanto, lo sé, no tengo escusa, no debería tenerla pero la tengo, los estudios mis dulzuras, los estudios, la facultad, el laburo, la familia me consumió y no pude actualizar, a de más de que la inspiración me abandono… hoy curiosamente se me ilumino y decidí continuar las historias que les aseguro no abandonare, no lo pienso hacer, son mías y aunque tarde muchísimos años en terminarla… tranquilas no pienso hacerlo xD, es solo una forma de decir, no voy a abandonar nada, simplemente me voy a tomar mi tiempo para no recortarla como hice con OUAT.**_

_**Bien, el capitulo va dedicado a todas y cada una de las almas caritativas que me dejan rewiers y también a las que me ponen como favoritas y en las alertas, no puedo acordarme de todas, es demasiado, de todas y de todos porque supongo que tal vez haya algún ninhio que se tome su tiempo para leerla y si no lo hay pronto caerán xD**_

_**Bien, dedicado para todas, espero que le guste, el tema es the Reason is you de Simple Plan, hermosa canción, se la recomiendo. **_

_**El capi, como habrán visto trata ya la misión, la misteriosa misión de su regreso a Narnia y por su puesto la confesión de Lucy sobre su desliz con Edmond, sobre su equivocación… ¿Quién será esa otra persona a quien buscaba en su hermano? Todas ya deben tener sus teorías xD y puede que alguna que otra se lleve una sorpresa xD… bien… un adelanto, en el próximo capitulo va a haber una escena muy tierna, pero también va a ser un capitulo oscuro, bastante oscuro, no tanto como OUAT pero va a tener algunas preguntas que saldrán… el regreso de los Pevensie a Narnia no es algo del todo bueno…**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar salvo mis disculpas nuevamente y mis agradecimientos.**_

_**¡Espero que le guste y nos vemos cuando me vea!**_

_Au Revoir_


	6. No me dejes Caer

**PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es, escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

-A… ¿A que te refieres?- inquirió algo dudoso Caspian acercándose un poco a ella y secando una de las lagrimas que había escapado de sus ojos.

-Lo amaba… lo amaba de una forma que no debería amar… lo veía como otra cosa, menos como mi hermano… era mi amigo, mi compañero… el amor de mi vida… lo amaba… pero ahora me doy cuenta que me fije en la persona equivocada… no mire lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que no era a él a quien buscaba cuando lo miraba a los ojos o le decía que lo amaba…

-No… no entiendo…- fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de él mientras la miraba.

-Estuve con mi hermano Cas… eso es lo único que debes saber, estuve con él… estuve con él porque pensaba que lo amaba como a un hombre… pero no era a él a quien amaba en verdad… amaba ese recuerdo que él me generaba, esa confidencia que tenia con el… amaba el hecho que se parecían tanto…

-Lucy…

* * *

_Siento que me duele,_

_Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días._

_Y todo el dolor que te hice, deseo poder llevármelo todo._

_Y ser quien coja todas tus lagrimas, por eso necesito escucharte._

_Yo no soy una persona perfecta, nunca pretendí hacer esas cosas._

_Y por eso tengo que decir antes de irme, que solo quiero que sepas:_

_He encontrado una razón para mí, para cambiar a quien solía ser._

_Una razón para comenzar de nuevo, y la razón eres tú._

_He encontrado una razón para mostrar una parte de mí que no conoces_

_Una razón para todo lo que hago y la razón eres tú._

* * *

CAPITULO VI: No me dejes caer

* * *

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios mientras observaba lo que sucedía metros de él.

-¿El tiro por la culata?- inquirió una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo.

-¿Eh?- cuestiono él, tratando de ignorar a su primo que estaba junto a él.

-Oh vamos Peter, te conozco… se que intentaste aquello para que Caspian y Lucy se pelearan…- se quejo el joven.

-¿Pero que demonios dices? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Lucy… y si eso es Caspian…

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Y que es lo mejor Peter? ¿Tu?

* * *

El aire estaba demasiado cálido a su alrededor, de apoco sintió que su cuerpo abandonaba aquel lugar y lo arrastraba lejos, lejos de su querida Lucy, lejos de su familia mientras millones de imágenes, recuerdos de sus seres queridos y de su amada, pasaban por su mente.

-Edmond… puedo hacerte mi rey… puedo convertirte en mi rey… vamos Edmond… elígeme…- recito la bruja con su mano extendida.

-¡No! tu estas muerta… Aslan te mato…- se quejo él buscando el origen de la voz, buscando aquel rostro que lo acompañaba en sus pesadillas. –Lucy ayúdame…- suplico y como toda respuesta solo recibió una sonora carcajada y la materialización de su entorno con la aparición estelar de Jadis. –Esto no es real… tu estas muerta… ¡muerta!- la mujer solo rio divertida ante la negación de él.

-No Ed… aquí el único muerto eres tu… solo tu…- se mofo la bruja divertida. –eres tu el único muerto, al único que dejaron abandonado ¿Dónde está tu querida hermana? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se encuentra tu adorada familia? yo te diré donde esta… esta en Narnia, en Narnia por pedido del propio Aslan…

-¡Eso no es cierto! Nosotros ya no podíamos regresar salvo que…- su grito se volvió un susurro mientras negaba. –no… no puede ser… ella no… ¡ELLA NO!- pero como toda respuesta recibió la risa de la bruja.

-¿Qué pasa Ed? ¿Acaso no lo crees posible? Pues créelo… tú amada familia está muerta… tan muerta como tu… ¿y sabes quién es el causante? Aslan, tu querido y amado líder… Aslan los trajo de vuelta, al igual que yo te traje…

-Aslan jamás le haría algo así a Lucy… él la quiere mucho, jamás le haría algo así…- se quejo, terco como él solo.

-¿Tan seguro estas? Es cierto que él la aprecia, pero no del modo que tú crees… no… Aslan alguna vez fue algo, algo más que ese estúpido león… fue algo, algo mas al igual que tu… ¿Quién crees que hizo la profecía? ¿Una figura divina? Mi querido e ingenuo Edmond, lamento arruinarte tu país de las maravillas pero todo estaba planeado… todo fue planeado por Aslan…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!- se quejo él. -¡NO ES CIERTO!

-Lo lamento Ed pero es cierto… todo fue planeado por Aslan… ¿y sabes por que? Porque quiere a Lucy, pero de una manera egoísta… Aslan Ama a Lucy… por eso ustedes han conocido esta tierra… por Lucy y nada mas…

* * *

Una risa escapo de los labios de cierta joven mientras un hombre la observaba de reojo.

-¿Todo bien primo?- cuestiono Eustace sentándose junto a él con una manzana en la mano.

-Excelente…- mascullo mirando de reojo a la pareja que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos conversando desde hacía rato.

-¿Qué es lo que cambio Peter?- sus ojos se desviaron de su hermana para fijarse en los de su primo. -¿Acaso tu estas…?

-¿Pero que demonios le dices Eustace?- se quejo el magnífico mirando a su primo como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido junto a la original.

-Yo… yo… yo solo pensé…- farfullo algo preocupado por la reacción del mayor.

-No… no lo hiciste…- le espeto él incorporándose de su lugar, dejando de lado a su espada y la franela con la que la limpiaba para alejarse de aquella imagen y de la voz de su primo pidiéndole explicaciones… sus pasos pronto lo llevaron al risco donde la mesa de Aslan descansaba, pronto anochecería, el Astro Rey comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte pero a él aquello no le importaba, últimamente desde que habían regresado a Narnia, lo único que cruzaba su mente era su hermana, su pequeña hermanita y la pequeña vida que estaba creciendo en sus entrañas. –Necesito un respiro…- musito algo cansado antes de recostarse contra uno de los troncos que estaba allí.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado viajero?- comento una voz a sus espaldas, él se giro tan bruscamente que estaba seguro que se había hecho daño para ver la figura resplandeciente que era Lilialden que lo observaba desde el otro lado del risco con preocupación.

-La vida… todo y a la vez nada…- se encontró Peter confesando a la estrella mientras la sentía acercarse a él.

-Interesantes preocupaciones… el firmamento mostraba otro por venir ¿sabes? Otras posibilidades, otro presente…- él la observo curioso. –sus acciones nos arrastraron hasta aquí…

-¿Solo las nuestras?- inquirió algo mosqueado el por la descarada afirmación de la joven que se desprendía completamente del asunto.

-La de todos…- sonrio ella, corrigiéndose. –pero nuestras acciones se mueven en torno a la decisión de alguien más, de quien maneja todo aquí…

-¿Aslan?- ella negó mientras lo miraba.

-A pesar de todo no es él quien rige este mundo… son otras mentes, son otros entes quienes rigen este mundo, y por consiguiente las acciones que todos los habitantes hacen.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- quiso saber Edmond observando su entorno, de a poca esa negrura y esa nebulosa se convirtió en algo tangible, y una habitación cavernosa se erigió en su entorno.

-En un lugar… pero a la vez, en ninguno…- comento Jadis acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos heladas. -¿Ya se te ha pasado la primer impresión?- se burlo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber nuevamente, ignorando el acercamiento de la bruja y su pregunta.

-Eres insistente querido… muy insistente…- sonrio la bruja poniéndose de pie y caminando por el salón. –estamos debajo de Cair Paravel, debajo de la misma Narnia, de las entrañas de Narnia…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque qué mi querido Edmond?- insistió curiosa Jadis.

-¿Por qué me haz traído de nuevo? ¿Por qué no me has dejado morir en paz?

-Porque, dejarte morir mi querido Edmond, hubiera sido muy injusto ¿no lo crees? ¿No te gustaría conocer a tu hijo? ¿No te gustaría refregarle en la cara a Caspian y a Peter tu regreso y a quien prefiere Lucy?- aquello lo tomo de sorpresa. –yo te puedo hacer mi rey Edmond, podría coronarte como mi sucesor, y juntos… juntos volveríamos a tener lo que siempre has soñado… ser superior a todos y ganar el amor de Lucy…- algo dentro del pecho de Edmond se removió inquieto ante la mención de su amada hermana. – ¿no te gustaría poder hacerte cargo de aquel pequeño ser que crece en las entrañas de tu querida Lucy?… yo lo podría hacer realidad Ed… podrías tener todo lo que quieras… ¿Acaso dejaras que Caspian y Peter se lleven todo? ¿Dejaras que aquellos dos te roben el amor de tu hermana?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- respondió al fin, algunos minutos después, con sus puños apretados.

-Tu Alma… y tu Lealtad…- la bruja sonrio mientras le pasaba una daga la cual abrió una brecha en su mano sellando su destino.

-"Ya voy en camino Lucy… aguanta…"- fue el ultimo pensamiento que ilumino su mente antes que la oscuridad los devorase a ambos…

* * *

Se que no tengo perdon... que estuve desaparecida un toco de tiempo pero entre la facultad, mis crisis y ahora mi trabajo casi no tenia tiempo pero prometo tratar de ponerme en campaña con ambas historias que me quedaron inconclusas... no he abandonado ninguna... se los aseguro

Nuevamente se la dedico a Leia y a todas mis fans, sin ellas no estaría teniendo la fuerza para continuar haciendo lo que mas me gusta que es escribir.


	7. Chapter 7

**PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es, escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo VII: Lo que los trajo

_-Bueno…ahora que estamos todos creo que es prudente que comience con mi explicación…- todos los presentes asistieron __observándolo. –Bien… el motivo por el que han sido traídos hasta aquí por una última vez es un poco diferente al anterior…- los más jóvenes lo miraron curiosos. –Narnia los necesita, si, pero ella también escucho su llamado y los trajo aquí… una última vez…- sonrió el inmenso león compartiendo por unos minutos, demasiados para ciertos reyes, la mirada con cierta reina que le correspondió el gesto ajena a lo que por la cabeza de aquel ser se cruzaba. –"Si supieras que fines egoístas me obligaron a traerte aquí conmigo no me sonreirías mas… no me verías mas de aquella forma tan inocente y amorosa que tienes solo para mi…"- pensó con amargura._

_-¿Y cuál sería esa misión que nos trajo hasta aquí Aslan?- quiso saber Peter observando a todos los presentes, buscando, con acierto, la forma de romper aquel extraño enlace que últimamente venía sucediendo demasiado a menudo entre su pequeña hermana y aquella figura que alguna vez él había tenido como mentor y que de ahora en mas comenzaba a ver como enemigo, un rival por la atención de su querida reina, un rival aun más fuerte que Caspian quizás, solo por el hecho de la extraña fe ciega que tenía su hermanita en esa figura… -"Debo de dejar de verla así… ella no es Susan, ella no es ella…¡Dios! Eustace, maldito…"- pensó con odio, si aquel energúmeno en materia de sentimientos que tenia por primo no hubiera planteado aquella duda que ahora germinaba en su corazón las cosas serian diferentes…_

_-Hay una nueva oscuridad… un nuevo enemigo se forma pero no tiene forma, no tiene rostro… algunos rumores dicen que viene de las zonas más septentrionales de Narnia… desde las afueras de Carlomen y que se extendió por mar a la Isla Oscura y amenazaba con invadir las Islas Solitarias…- empezó Aslan ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente del magnífico, con su atención puesta al completo en la niña que había conocido alguna vez y ahora dejaba ver a una hermosa mujer, una hermosa madre… los ojos del animal se posaron en el vientre ya pronunciado… si no se equivocaba ya iba por el 4to mes de embarazo, un embarazo que no debió acontecer, que no debió de suceder, no de aquella forma, no con aquel niñato como protagonista, aquel niño que le había robado la inocencia a aquella mujer que él comenzaba a amar…_

-¿Aslan?- el gran soberano salió de sus pensamientos para enfocar su mirada ámbar en unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre preocupados y curiosos, desde un rostro delicado cual querubín que era la cara de su amada reina.

-Lo siento querida ¿Decías?- comento parándose cuan alto era sobre sus cuatro patas y sacudiendo las hojas secas y el pasto que se había asentado en su pelambre.

-Te preguntaba si deseabas cenar con nosotros o pensabas irte por tu cuenta…- sonrió ella ignorando los diferentes pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de su querido amigo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien ¿verdad Lucy? Me gustaría compartir la cena con ustedes pero sabes que en esta forma…- la chica sonrió divertida. – no comparto los mismos hábitos alimenticios que ustedes…

-Tienes razón…- concordó ella divertida antes de ponerse en pie con intención de dirigirse con los otros a la zona donde habían hecho la fogata cerca de la playa de lo que alguna vez había sido la isla de Ramandu y que ahora le pertenecía a su querida hija. – Cuando vuelvas búscame, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte…- aseguro.

-Apenas vuelva te buscare… como siempre hago…- confirmo el animal antes de marcharse dejando a la joven que pronto fue buscada por cierto navegante.

-¿Y Aslan? ¿Otra vez se marcho?- quiso saber Caspian parándose tras ella y pasando sus brazos por su cintura… desde que habían hablando y Lucy le había aclarado la naturaleza de su estado, su estado y todo lo relacionado con este el navegante había decidido tomar bajo su protección al pequeño, y para asombro de todos, pedirle autorización a la futura madre de formar parte de la vida de ambos, de la forma que ella creyera conveniente… luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo Lucy acepto, ya había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos con respecto al rey y no podía seguir negando lo evidente, por eso, antes de partir, se había anunciado el futuro compromiso entre ambos y la inminente boda… al principio la noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa, y los primeros en tomar la palabra y señalar su postura contra aquello fueron Peter y Aslan, mas el segundo que el primero, asegurando que no debíamos apresurar las cosas. Lucy, con su fe ciega con el león, tomo su opinión en cuenta y decidieron tomar las cosas con calma, si para cuando su nueva aventura culminaba ambos querían seguir adelante con esto, lo seguirían, pese a quien le pese… igual, a pesar de aquello, Caspian no perdía momento de demostrar cuáles eran sus sentimientos con respecto a la reina.

-Si… fue a cenar… ya sabes… pronto volverá…- sonrió ella dejándose abrazar.

-Siempre me pregunte qué es lo que te lleva a ser tan fiel a él… ¿acaso tu nunca…?

-¿…dude de él?- termino ella por él. –nunca me lo puse a meditar con demasiada profundidad, pero si, hubo veces en las que dude de él… tiempo antes de nuestra anterior aventura pensé que nos había fallado, pero pronto estuvimos de nuevo aquí… y ahora nuevamente… pero esta vez para siempre…

* * *

Los días pasaron, pronto descubrieron de que se trataba esa "oscuridad" de la que tanto se hablaba, un grupo de gigantes revueltos del desierto y algunas que otras revueltas por allí y por allá… todo en menos de dos meses se soluciono y pronto se vieron todos de regreso en Cair Paravel, bueno… todos no, el profesor por su parte había preferido quedarse por un tiempo en Carlomen así poder pasar información a Narnia de su reino aliado, al igual que Jill y Eustace que optaron por quedarse en Archeland donde fueron recibidos por los nobles y decidieron permanecer… una especie de vacaciones habían dicho…

Las cosas pronto volvieron a su curso, Caspian con sus asuntos de estado casi nunca podía estar junto con Lucy, que se la pasaba su tiempo con sus doncellas o conversando con su hermano o con Aslan… para sorpresa de todos, algo que también trajo esas aventuras en las islas solitarias fue el compromiso de Peter y Lilialdill, Lucy había estado feliz por su hermano, sabiendo aun cuanto sufría por la pérdida de Susan y lo cruel que había sido está con él… Todo parecía marchar bien… todo, obviamente, a simple vista…

* * *

-Mi señora tenemos algo que decirle…- aseguro un grupo de grifos y de enanos acercándose con reverencias al trono de la mujer y de su acompañante, un joven hombre de mirada negra.

-Espero que sea importante…- sentencio la mujer molesta.

-Lo es, lo es… encontramos la ocasión perfecta para nuestra victoria…- comentaron. –el baile que celebrara el compromiso y la inminente boda entre el navegante y la valiente…

* * *

Nuevamente pido clemencia, pido perdón por tardarme tanto pero chicas, entiendan, tengo la facultad, ahora trabajo, no tuve nada de inspiración, se que es corto pero antes de que termine el día quiero subir un par mas de capítulos, si Aslan me lo permite y ver si ya puedo terminar esta bella historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**PARA LEIA FROM SOMEWHERE**

Como ya muchos sabrán, mi nombre es **Wanda-Marie840** propietaria de esta cuenta de , y de la gran mayoría de las historias que por ella se transmiten a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, digo la gran mayoría porque esta, y una más, no son de mi autoría, no completa, en el caso de **"The Voyage of The Dawn Treader my personal ending"** es de **Fuckyeatwilight**, solo me limite a traducirla junto con **Zuzu Howlett,** y esta es la continuación de **"Amores y desamores de Lucy Pevensie"** de **Leia From Somewhere,** en este caso lo que va a partir de ahora es de mi persona, salvo una nota textual que es con el consentimiento de su creadora, Leia.

Sin más que decir, me limito a lo que me gusta que es, escribir.

Saludos y espero poder hacerle justicia a esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo VII: Lo que los trajo

* * *

_-Bueno…ahora que estamos todos creo que es prudente que comience con mi explicación…- todos los presentes asistieron __observándolo. –Bien… el motivo por el que han sido traídos hasta aquí por una última vez es un poco diferente al anterior…- los más jóvenes lo miraron curiosos. –Narnia los necesita, si, pero ella también escucho su llamado y los trajo aquí… una última vez…- sonrió el inmenso león compartiendo por unos minutos, demasiados para ciertos reyes, la mirada con cierta reina que le correspondió el gesto ajena a lo que por la cabeza de aquel ser se cruzaba. –"Si supieras que fines egoístas me obligaron a traerte aquí conmigo no me sonreirías mas… no me verías mas de aquella forma tan inocente y amorosa que tienes solo para mi…"- pensó con amargura._

_-¿Y cuál sería esa misión que nos trajo hasta aquí Aslan?- quiso saber Peter observando a todos los presentes, buscando, con acierto, la forma de romper aquel extraño enlace que últimamente venía sucediendo demasiado a menudo entre su pequeña hermana y aquella figura que alguna vez él había tenido como mentor y que de ahora en mas comenzaba a ver como enemigo, un rival por la atención de su querida reina, un rival aun más fuerte que Caspian quizás, solo por el hecho de la extraña fe ciega que tenía su hermanita en esa figura… -"Debo de dejar de verla así… ella no es Susan, ella no es ella…¡Dios! Eustace, maldito…"- pensó con odio, si aquel energúmeno en materia de sentimientos que tenia por primo no hubiera planteado aquella duda que ahora germinaba en su corazón las cosas serian diferentes…_

_-Hay una nueva oscuridad… un nuevo enemigo se forma pero no tiene forma, no tiene rostro… algunos rumores dicen que viene de las zonas más septentrionales de Narnia… desde las afueras de Carlomen y que se extendió por mar a la Isla Oscura y amenazaba con invadir las Islas Solitarias…- empezó Aslan ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente del magnífico, con su atención puesta al completo en la niña que había conocido alguna vez y ahora dejaba ver a una hermosa mujer, una hermosa madre… los ojos del animal se posaron en el vientre ya pronunciado… si no se equivocaba ya iba por el 4to mes de embarazo, un embarazo que no debió acontecer, que no debió de suceder, no de aquella forma, no con aquel niñato como protagonista, aquel niño que le había robado la inocencia a aquella mujer que él comenzaba a amar…_

-¿Aslan?- el gran soberano salió de sus pensamientos para enfocar su mirada ámbar en unos ojos verdes que lo miraban entre preocupados y curiosos, desde un rostro delicado cual querubín que era la cara de su amada reina.

-Lo siento querida ¿Decías?- comento parándose cuan alto era sobre sus cuatro patas y sacudiendo las hojas secas y el pasto que se había asentado en su pelambre.

-Te preguntaba si deseabas cenar con nosotros o pensabas irte por tu cuenta…- sonrió ella ignorando los diferentes pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de su querido amigo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien ¿verdad Lucy? Me gustaría compartir la cena con ustedes pero sabes que en esta forma…- la chica sonrió divertida. – no comparto los mismos hábitos alimenticios que ustedes…

-Tienes razón…- concordó ella divertida antes de ponerse en pie con intención de dirigirse con los otros a la zona donde habían hecho la fogata cerca de la playa de lo que alguna vez había sido la isla de Ramandu y que ahora le pertenecía a su querida hija. – Cuando vuelvas búscame, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte…- aseguro.

-Apenas vuelva te buscare… como siempre hago…- confirmo el animal antes de marcharse dejando a la joven que pronto fue buscada por cierto navegante.

-¿Y Aslan? ¿Otra vez se marcho?- quiso saber Caspian parándose tras ella y pasando sus brazos por su cintura… desde que habían hablando y Lucy le había aclarado la naturaleza de su estado, su estado y todo lo relacionado con este el navegante había decidido tomar bajo su protección al pequeño, y para asombro de todos, pedirle autorización a la futura madre de formar parte de la vida de ambos, de la forma que ella creyera conveniente… luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo Lucy acepto, ya había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos con respecto al rey y no podía seguir negando lo evidente, por eso, antes de partir, se había anunciado el futuro compromiso entre ambos y la inminente boda… al principio la noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa, y los primeros en tomar la palabra y señalar su postura contra aquello fueron Peter y Aslan, mas el segundo que el primero, asegurando que no debíamos apresurar las cosas. Lucy, con su fe ciega con el león, tomo su opinión en cuenta y decidieron tomar las cosas con calma, si para cuando su nueva aventura culminaba ambos querían seguir adelante con esto, lo seguirían, pese a quien le pese… igual, a pesar de aquello, Caspian no perdía momento de demostrar cuáles eran sus sentimientos con respecto a la reina.

-Si… fue a cenar… ya sabes… pronto volverá…- sonrió ella dejándose abrazar.

-Siempre me pregunte qué es lo que te lleva a ser tan fiel a él… ¿acaso tu nunca…?

-¿…dude de él?- termino ella por él. –nunca me lo puse a meditar con demasiada profundidad, pero si, hubo veces en las que dude de él… tiempo antes de nuestra anterior aventura pensé que nos había fallado, pero pronto estuvimos de nuevo aquí… y ahora nuevamente… pero esta vez para siempre…

Los días pasaron, pronto descubrieron de que se trataba esa "oscuridad" de la que tanto se hablaba, un grupo de gigantes revueltos del desierto y algunas que otras revueltas por allí y por allá… todo en menos de dos meses se soluciono y pronto se vieron todos de regreso en Cair Paravel, bueno… todos no, el profesor por su parte había preferido quedarse por un tiempo en Carlomen así poder pasar información a Narnia de su reino aliado, al igual que Jill y Eustace que optaron por quedarse en Archeland donde fueron recibidos por los nobles y decidieron permanecer… una especie de vacaciones habían dicho…

Las cosas pronto volvieron a su curso, Caspian con sus asuntos de estado casi nunca podía estar junto con Lucy, que se la pasaba su tiempo con sus doncellas o conversando con su hermano o con Aslan… para sorpresa de todos, algo que también trajo esas aventuras en las islas solitarias fue el compromiso de Peter y Lilialdill, Lucy había estado feliz por su hermano, sabiendo aun cuanto sufría por la pérdida de Susan y lo cruel que había sido está con él… Todo parecía marchar bien… todo, obviamente, a simple vista…

-Mi señora tenemos algo que decirle…- aseguro un grupo de grifos y de enanos acercándose con reverencias al trono de la mujer y de su acompañante, un joven hombre de mirada negra.

-Espero que sea importante…- sentencio la mujer molesta.

-Lo es, lo es… encontramos la ocasión perfecta para nuestra victoria…- comentaron. –el baile que celebrara el compromiso y la inminente boda entre el navegante y la valiente…

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Compromisos, historias y atentados…

* * *

Había pasado ya varios meses desde su llegada a Narnia, y de sus extrañas aventuras…

El peligro que nuevamente los había llevado hasta allí para visitar las islas ya había sido eliminado, y tras esta última victoria en la isla Oscura y en los desiertos que había en todo el reino, pronto se pusieron a corrientes de los sucesos que acontecieron desde su última aventura…

-¿… entonces dices que algunas cosas han cambiado?- quiso saber la valiente algunos días después, mirando con seriedad al navegante que le sonreía. Desde que habían regresado del viaje nada había cambiado en su relación, es más, el compromiso aun seguía en pie y el propio Caspian le había pedido autorización a Peter y su bendición a Aslan para que aquella unión comenzara a crecer en total armonía… claro que aquella noticia hizo que crecieran los rumores en el reino, algunos, los más osados aseguraban que por aquel desliz se habían apresurado las cosas, obviamente el único culpable de esto era Caspian, la reina Lucy era pura e inocente para los ojos del pueblo… todo aquello causaba la gracia de los dos hermanos y de Caspian, si el reino supiera la verdad dejaría de ver a la reina valiente como una diosa, a pesar que para los ojos de cierto rey si lo eran.

-No mucho, pero hay bastantes cambios… ¿recuerdas el mercado de esclavos?- un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal a la joven al recordar lo acontecido en aquella isla en su última aventura, un escalofrió que ella dudaba que fuera solo por el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

-Lamentablemente lo recuerdo a la perfección…- confirmo ella.

-Pudimos lograr erradicarlo de todas las zonas pertenecientes a nuestro reino, Carlomen es un caso aparte al igual que las zonas más septentrionales de nuestro mundo… pero creo que no es momento de conversar esas cosas… ya casi tenemos todo listo para el baile y sobre eso quería hablarte…- luego del regreso de los dos Pevensie, Eustace, Jill y del Profesor, los lores junto con Caspian habían decidido organizar un baile llamando a todos los miembros de las bastas tierras de Narnia a participar del mismo, tantas invitaciones y tan gran evento les habían llevado su tiempo y por eso recién ahora podía, él, ponerse a pensar este asunto que se traía entre sus manos sin ningún impedimento.

-Drinian y Aslan me comentaron que ya todo estaba listo y que pronto llegara Lilialdill…- comento la joven Pevensie con cierto tono de celos en su vos que ella no reconoció pero que el navegante si, sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez aquello podía significar su victoria. –supongo que querías pedir mi autorización para invitarla…

-Creo que eso ya lo habíamos hablado Lucy…- comento entre divertido y preocupado el castaño acercándose por detrás de la joven para pasar sus brazos por su cintura acariciando en ese ínterin el vientre abultado de ya 7 meses de la joven. –entre ella y yo nada paso, nada pasa y nada pasara… estoy contigo, contigo y con nadie más hermosa…- ella sonrió divertida antes de dejarse hacer, buscando pronto los labios del joven navegante con los propios.

-Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarme poner celosa… eres atractivo, ella es atractiva y yo estoy tan gorda como una ballena…- el hombre rio divertido atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Para mí no hay nadie más bello que usted, mi señora…- aseguro él besándola con profundidad, dejando plasmado en aquel gesto todo lo que sentía y quería demostrar. –aparte Lilialdill está con Peter…- ella sonrió divertida ante lo absurdo de sus celos pero él no al dejo pensar mucho y pronto busco sus labios donde se recreo hasta que una garganta aclarándose los obligo a separarse para su desosiego ya que el recién llegado, no otro que Aslan, los estaba buscando.

-Lamento interrumpirlos…- comento el animal tratando de evitar que se evidenciara en su voz sus sentimientos encontrados al ver a su pequeña niña en brazos de otro.

-No interrumpes nada…- aseguro Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando las miradas duras que se enviaban sus acompañantes. -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Creo que es hora que el anfitrión comience a mostrarse frente a sus invitados y sus huéspedes y aparte la joven Jill te buscaba… algo sobre muchos preparativos y poco tiempo…- comento Aslan quitándole importancia.

-¿Jill? ¿Acaso mi primo y ella han regresado ya?- Aslan asistió. -Bueno… creo que mejor voy en su búsqueda no sea que se termine desesperando… nos vemos después…- sonrió despidiéndose de Caspian con un casto beso en sus labios y de Aslan con un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- quiso saber el navegante una vez que ella se perdió de la vista. –se que no estás aquí para informar eso…

-¿Acaso me conoce más usted, mi lord?- quiso saber Aslan acercándose.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te alegra mi relación con Lucy…- sentencio el rey aun de pie mirándolo seriamente. –se como la miras… reconozco esa mirada en cualquier persona…

-¿Y cuál es esa mirada?- le cuestiono.

-La mirada de un hombre enamorado… ¿acaso también contigo tengo que luchar? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con el fantasma de Edmond?

-Nadie dijo que el amor era un camino de rosas Caspian, pero yo admito mi derrota, se que ella jamás me vera como te ve a ti….

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en decírselo?

-¿Para qué? ¿Cambiaria algo?-

* * *

La gente iba y venía por todo Cair Paravel, todos estaban absorbidos por el inminente baile que celebraría el compromiso doble de los señores de Narnia con sus prometidas ignorando lo que se gestaba a sus alrededores….

* * *

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- quiso saber Jadis cabalgando junto con Edmond, a cada lado se alzaba un inmenso grupo, un ejército lleno de criaturas oscuras que seguían las ordenes de su señora y de su ahora señor.

-Ansioso… quiero verla… quiero tenerla en mis brazos… quiero humillar a Caspian de una vez por todas… quiero hacerla mía de nuevo y demostrarle al mundo que ella es mía y de nadie más…- a su mente llegaron diferentes recuerdos, uno tras otro, de todos los encuentros que habían tenido, pero de un en particular, aquel en el que había sido concebido su hijo…

_**Flash Back:**_

…_Edmond de la nada había aparecido y se había parado frente a ellos, y con rudeza separo al joven de ella. Lucy, que estaba alegre y feliz, se vio de pronto invadida por la cólera._

_-¡Edmond! ¿Qué diantres te sucede?- se quejo ella observándolo como si estuviera loco_

_-¿Qué me sucede a mí, dices?- cuestiono él con una soltura innata y con cierto aire de celos en su voz.- Qué te sucede a ti, que tienes tan mal gusto para elegir…_

_-¿¡Qué!?- aquello la todo desprevenida logrando que la poca cordura que tenia ante aquella actitud extraña de su hermano pendiera poco a poco por un precipicio._

_-Ya me oíste… Todo ustedes- gruño el Justo, primero a la pareja de su hermana, y después a los pretendientes que esperaban junto a los tres. - Lárguense, ahora._

_El grupo de jóvenes lo miró, divertidos. Pero él fijó la vista en ellos, con una mirada asesina, una que deseaba que corriera sangre, pero ya._

_-Si alguno de ustedes sigue aquí para cuando termine de hablar, me encargaré personalmente de arrancarles el cuello a cada uno. No… les haré agonizar primero… Unos buenos puñetazos en el estómago, el pecho, la cara, luego les cortaré todo el cuerpo, y créanme que los dejaré agonizando en un lugar en que muy difícilmente alguien en sanas condiciones pueda encontrarlos y llevarlos a un hospital…_

_Su mirada estaba cargada de ira y sangre. Ninguno de los presentes dudó de su palabra, y se esfumaron en un segundo, dejándolos solos entre la multitud._

_-¡¿Eres un imbécil o qué?!- le espetó –La única vez que me puedo divertir con soltura y tu vienes a arruinármelo todo…_

_Él no dijo nada, y simplemente la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, arrastrándole en busca de un lugar privado. Ella trató de zafarse de él, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. De pronto Edmond recordó que al lado de la fiesta estaba la casa de sus tíos. No lo pensó dos veces y la jaló aún más fuerte en dirección a la casa._

_-Oye- le advirtió -¿Sabes que no deberíamos andar por aquí, no?_

_-No me interesa- gruño él, volteándose a verla, pero al instante apartó sus ojos al notar el escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ella lo notó y se ruborizó._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edmond, en vano, trató de forzar la puerta, ya que esta ya estaba abierta. Con cuidado ingresó llevando a su hermana consigo, subió a lo que le pareció ser el segundo piso, y entró a la primera habitación sin llave con la que se topó._

_Hizo un además de invitación permitiendo que ella ingresara al lugar, para luego entrar él. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero no encendió la luz._

_-Ed- llamó ella -¿encuentras el interrup…?_

_Antes de que pudiera finalizar cualquier palabra, su hermano ya había presionado sus labios contra los suyos, enloquecido de amor. Inmediatamente buscó abrirse pasó a través de su boca, quien en medio de su pasión le concedió el paso, entreabriendo los labios. Él reaccionó al movimiento de la joven, comenzando a recorrer el paladar y rozar la lengua de la muchacha que amaba. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, sin poder evitar reprimir su entusiasmo, y él por toda respuesta le sujetó la cintura firmemente con las manos, deslizando éstas por su vientre y su cadera. Ambos disfrutaron enormemente cada segundo que duró el beso, saboreándose, lamiendo, consumiéndose en la pasión que habían llevado dentro de él por años._

_Edmond creyó que su hermana sabía mejor que cualquier caramelo. Ella sintió en sus adentros que su hermano podría resultar más delicioso que un chocolate._

_Al principio, de manera lenta y luego más apasionadamente, él acarició su vientre y sus senos. Con ese contacto, sin romper el beso, ambos sintieron cómo comenzaban a encenderse. Ella coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de él, y haciendo presión, lo obligó a separarse de ella._

_-Edmond… esto está mal- consiguió decir cuando recuperó el aliento._

_-¿Por qué?- se quejó él, molesto, atrayéndola hacia sí._

_Ella sintió la erección de su hermano, y sintió cómo se iba un poco de su cordura._

_-Porque… somos hermanos. Nos repudiarían._

_-¿Quiénes?- Edmond siguió acariciando su vientre._

_-Papá y mamá… y las demás personas…- gimió un poco cuando su hermano bajó su mano hasta su intimidad. La dulce voz de su hermana le llenó de deseo, de necesidad… debía tenerla… era su obligación…_

_-Lucy- susurró en su oído -¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que digan, yo te voy a poseer aquí y ahora, ¿me escuchaste? Y nada va a cambiar eso._

_Una corriente le recorrió la espalda a Lucy, mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba._

_-No, Ed… soy virgen._

_-Ya lo sé._

_-Pero, ¿mi primera vez? ¿Con mi hermano?- El mencionarlo en voz alta hizo que sonara aún más prohibido, y más tentador._

_-Qué seductor sonó eso viniendo de ti, Lu- susurró en su oído._

_Ella se derritió cuando vio a su hermano lamerse los labios, y el poco sentido común que le quedaba se esfumó, dejando a su paso todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Edmond tomó a su hermana, y reanudó el beso que habían dejado hace un rato. Luego, él buscó a tientas el nudo de su vestido, y ella le ayudó a desatarlo. Una vez deshecho el lazo, le soltó el vestido a su reina y se lo quitó totalmente, dejando entrever un sujetador y unas bragas a juego. Ella quedó descontenta, pues estaba en clara desventaja con Ed, quien estaba completamente vestido. Él no tardó en quitarse el saco, la camisa y la corbata que en algún momento puso tanto esfuerzo en anudarlo bien, seguidos por su pantalón._

_Ambos ya se había deshecho de sus zapatos, y Ed finalmente pudo contemplar la femineidad de su hermana en toda gloria. Era perfecta, ¿qué más podía pedir? Era delgada, con senos bien formados, una cintura diminuta y caderas que lo volvían loco. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a besarla en el cuello, bajando, dejando saliva por donde su boca se abriera paso, pasando por sus senos, lamiéndolos ansioso, masajeando sus pezones que se habían puesto duros por el contacto, succionándolos con su boca, recorriendo aquella suave piel, arrancándole seductivos jadeos que tensaban su cuerpo de la excitación por la que se veía atrapado._

_Sus manos, traviesas, exploraban las piernas de la joven, pasando sus manos por sus piernas, tan bien contorneadas, tomando sus muslos en sus manos, acariciándolos, arrancando suspiros de la garganta de la muchacha, que desesperada se agarraba de las sábanas._

_-Ed… Edmond…- gimió su hermana –Hazlo de una vez, por favor._

_Sonó tan excitante escuchar de los labios de su hermana que quería que la tomara y que la hiciera suya, que él soltó un gemido ronco. Pero se contuvo._

_-Aún no- pero vio la expresión de incredulidad de la reina, y añadió –Primero vas a disfrutar tú solita, hermana._

_-No me llames hermana- le reprochó ella, medio avergonzada –haces que suene más prohibido._

_-Por eso mismo._

_Y hundió su rustro en su vagina. Ella tomó a Ed por los cabellos, tirando de ellos levemente. El muchacho se maravilló al ver a su hermana húmeda, extremadamente excitada. Como temiendo herirla, lamió lenta pero sensualmente al principio, provocando que su hermana se removiera, inquieta. Pero hubo un punto que la hizo soltar un gemido de lo más desesperado, y razones no faltaban. Edmond se sonrió a sí mismo, satisfecho por su trabajo, y lamió con más insistencia en ese punto, lo cual causó que Lucy se muriera cada vez más de puro y auténtico deseo. Entonces, apartó su boca para dejar paso a su mano. Suavemente, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, lo cual arrancó un suspiro de sorpresa de su hermana. Lo comenzó a mover, aumentando la velocidad mientras los segundos se sucedían, masturbándola, haciéndola gozar._

_-Eeeed… sigue…_

_Llegó un momento en el que sintió que Lucy se ponía cada vez más estrecha, así que aumentó la velocidad aún más, llegándole a doler la mano, pero qué más da. Lucy soltó un grito de placer que la llenó completamente, y un temblor de apoderó de ella._

_-Eso- dijo ella una vez recuperó el aliento –Eso fue…_

_-Un orgasmo- le dijo él- y es sólo el primero._

_Ella rió._

_-Iba a decir que fue asombroso- y se ruborizó._

_Edmond no pudo hacer más que besarla profundamente. Ella quiso acariciar su vientre, pero por accidente su mano rozó con su miembro, duro y expectante. Al instante retiró la mano, pero ya era tarde. Ed cerró los ojos, deseoso, y le comenzó a besar los pezones de nuevo, acariciando sus senos, y luego masajeándolos salvajemente, haciendo que broten de sus labios exclamaciones de placer._

_Hasta que no pudo soportar más su propia excitación._

_-Lucy…- su voz, cargada de amor, resonó por la habitación -No hay que retrasarlo más._

_-No- concordó ella -Yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto. Hay que hacerlo, Ed, ya._

_Ed asintió, y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su hermana. Ambas intimidades rozaron, y los dos soltaron un jadeo. En seguida Lucy lo atrajo hacía sí, y buscó a tientas su boca en la oscuridad. La encontró, deseosa por un poco de ella. El beso fue lento, y a medida que se iba profundizado, Edmond se iba introduciendo en Lucy poco a poco._

_El placer y el dolor llenaron a la muchacha al mismo tiempo, y se sintió morir con cada movimiento y acción de Ed. Él la seguía besando, sin mover las caderas, tomando luego sus pechos con su boca, lamiendo, tratando de distraerse de algún modo, pues quería moverse, llenarla aunque sabía que a ella le dolería._

_-Ed…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Muévete._

_Eso rompió con su tolerancia, y entendiendo que el dolor se había esfumado, comenzó entonces a embestirla, primero de manera lenta y profunda, y luego más rápida y bruscamente. Lucy sintió cómo su hermano se movía, tomando sus muslos, soltando jadeos que cada vez iban en aumento, y casi sin pensarlo se encontró acompañándolo, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, luego arqueándose para que él pudiera penetrarla con más facilidad, lográndolo._

_Luego, esa sensación celestial aumentó, y nada fue mejor que ese momento, sus movimientos totalmente salvajes, ella gritando el nombre de Edmond, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pidiéndole más fuerza, más de todo, y él llamándola también, penetrándola a su gusto, tomándola por las nalgas, por los muslos, gimiendo…_

_Y llegó un punto en el que ella sintió que el éxtasis recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, jadear, gritar, incontenible, y Edmond no fue la excepción. Ambos sintieron la cima juntos, sudorosos, besándose, ahogando sus gritos…_

_Lucy se sorprendió por la intensidad del orgasmo, que aún seguía recorriéndola toda. Aunque Edmond sintió que todo aquello había acabado ya, no salió del interior de su hermana, sino que quedó allí, gozando de la sensación._

_Ella lo abrazó, y él le correspondió. Se besaron durante un momento, felices de tener el uno al otro, sin importar nada de este mundo._

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

-Aun siento su sabor en mis labios y su piel en mi cuerpo…- susurro anhelante. –no dilatemos mas este momento Jadis… lo prometiste…

-Lo prometí y lo cumpliré… espero que tu también hagas tu parte en el trato querido… espera un poco más, cuando la diosa se alcé gozosa y allí podrás reencontrarte con tu amada…

* * *

Ignorando todo esto, cierta reina junto a su prima y doncella se preparaban para la inevitable celebración, desconociendo que sus respectivas parejas también lo hacían, aun más ansiosos que ellas.

-¿Qué les parece?- quiso saber Lucy mirándose en el espejo antes de encarar a sus dos acompañantes, Lilialdill y Jill, quienes sonrieron al verla tan bien vestida en aquel traje, un impecable vestido de rojo terciopelo, con un diseño bordado en finos hilos de oro y plata, largo hasta el piso y con sus mangas acampanadas al final. Las otras dos llevaban vestidos similares, en el caso de Jill de un precioso verde y el de la estrella era blanco cual marfil…

Las tres jóvenes se contemplaron un rato mas terminando de arreglarse, peinados y maquillándose hasta que unos golpes les advirtieron de una visita.

-¿Se puede?- quisieron saber Aslan y el profesor, quien también había regresado para aquella ocasión.

-Pasen por favor…- invito Lilialdill terminando de arreglar el cabello de Lucy para que esta hiciera lo mismo…

Ni bien los ojos de Aslan se posaron sobre Lucy, algo dentro de su interior rogo por poder gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que en su interior bullía pero sabía que no podía, debía callar por el bien de todos… una mirada significativa de parte de la estrella le hizo comprender antes que fuera demasiado tarde y se recompusiera.

-Están bellísimas…- comento el león observándolas a las tres pero con mayor detenimiento a Lucy ya que el vestido de terciopelo rojo marcaba cada una de las curvas y su ya prominente embarazo de 7 meses. –Serán las prometidas más bellas de todo Narnia… de todos los mundos…- las tres se sonrojaron divertidas pero agradecieron el cumplido…

_**Don´t tell me when**_

_**Something is beautiful.**_

_**And don´t tell me how to**_

_**Talk to my friends.**_

_**Just tell me the names of**_

_**The stars in the sky.**_

_**What´s your favourite song.**_

_**And tell me the names of the**_

_**And lovers you had,**_

_**Before I came along.**_

_**No me digas cuándo**_

_**Algo es bello.**_

_**Y no me digas cómo**_

_**Hablar a mis amigos.**_

_**Tan sólo dime los nombres de**_

_**Las estrellas del cielo,**_

_**Cuál es tu canción favorita.**_

_**Y dime los nombres de los**_

_**Amantes que tuviste,**_

_**Antes de que yo apareciera.**_

-Ustedes también se ven muy apuestos…- comento de vuelta Lucy ignorando la mirada que le dedicaba su amigo.

-¿Usted cree mi señora?- cuestiono el profesor sacando pecho y haciendo relucir un uniforme típico de la marina narniana con todas sus insignias en los lugares indicados, demostrando su posición en la corte narniana y su jerarquía… ya había varias cortesanas que preguntaban por tan apuesto marino…

-No lo creo, lo sé profesor…- aseguro la valiente terminando de arreglarse, el hombre le ofreció su brazo y así lo cinco comenzaron a desfilar para el salón, de mente y cuerpo, o bueno, cuatro de los cinco…

_**Don´t put your arms around me**_

_**And don´t hold me tight,**_

_**´cause I could get used to**_

_**Your vision of Paradise.**_

_**No coloques tus brazos alrededor de mí**_

_**Y no me abraces con fuerza,**_

_**Porque yo podría ser utilizado para**_

_**Tu visión del paraíso.**_

* * *

-Todo está listo mi señora… cuando guste…

-Que todos se preparen… hoy será una noche digna de recordar… y recuerden… queremos a la realeza viva… los demás son suyo…

* * *

Un par de ojos ámbar contemplaban a la gente danzar al son de la música buscando algo en particular, o a alguien en particular…

-Aun no entiendes ¿verdad?- asevero Lilialdill llegando junto a él después de deshacerse por un rato de Peter aprovechando que este estaba hablando con algunos Archelianos y Carlonianos.

-¿Qué mas debo hacer para que los superiores me dejen en paz? Niego a mi corazón, niego mi vida, mi pasado…- sentencio el león observando a la joven reina bailar del brazo del rey.

-Debes arrancártela del corazón… está escrito que quien te ame de verdad aun no ha nacido querido… debes esperar y dejarte de engañar con espejos de colores…

_**And don´t ask me where**_

_**All of the pain goes,**_

_**´cause you make me feel**_

_**That I don´t know myself.**_

_**You say that you want me forever**_

_**And I… I say that love is no crime.**_

_**So tell me the names of the children**_

_**We´ll have at the end of the line.**_

_**Y no me preguntes a dónde**_

_**Va todo el dolor,**_

_**Porque me haces sentir**_

_**Que no me conozco.**_

_**Dices que me quieres para siempre**_

_**Y yo… yo digo que amar no es un crimen.**_

_**Por eso dime los nombres de los niños**_

_**Que tendremos al final.**_

_**So don´t put your arms around me**_

_**And don´t hold me tight,**_

_**´cause I could get used to**_

_**Your vision of paradise.**_

_**And don´t let me near the garden**_

_**Of earthly delights,**_

_**´cause I could get used to**_

_**Your vision of paradise,**_

_**Of paradise…**_

_**Of Paradise.**_

_**Así que no coloques tus brazos alrededor de mí**_

_**Y no me abraces con fuerza,**_

_**Porque yo podría ser utilizado para**_

_**Tu visión del paraíso.**_

_**Y no me permitas acercarme al jardín**_

_**De las delicias terrenales,**_

_**Porque yo podría ser utilizado para**_

_**Tú visión del paraíso,**_

_**Del paraíso… **_

_**Del paraíso.**_

_**And just use your heart not your head**_

_**While I fall apart in my bed.**_

_**I find myself aching for you,**_

_**I feel myself breaking in two.**_

_**Y tan solo utiliza tu corazón no tu cabeza**_

_**Mientras me desmorono en mi cama.**_

_**Me encuentro doliéndome por ti,**_

_**Me siento roto en dos.**_

_**So don´t tell me when I should**_

_**Come on home.**_

_**There might be a time you don´t**_

_**Want me around.**_

_**So don´t build your world around me**_

_**And don´t hold me tight,**_

_**´cause I could get used to**_

_**Your vision of paradise.**_

_**Así que dime cuándo debería**_

_**Llegar a casa.**_

_**Podría llegar un momento en que no**_

_**Me quisieras por aquí.**_

_**Por ello no construyas tu mundo a mí alrededor**_

_**Y no me abraces con fuerza,**_

_**Porque yo podría ser utilizado para**_

_**Tu visión del paraíso.**_

* * *

_**Se acerca el final mis queridos Narnianos, el final de esta bella historia... ¿sera cierto que Aslan tiene a alguien destinado para amar? ¿Se cumplirá la promesa que le hizo la Bruja a Edmond? ¿Hace esto por amor Edmond o no?**_

_**¡Todas estas preguntas y mas tendrán respuesta en el próximo capitulo!**_


	9. ADVERTENCIA, NO ES UN CAPITULO

ADVERTENCIA: NO ES UN CAPITULO

¡GRAN ANUNCIO!

Se busca quien acepte continuar con las siguientes Historias:

Crónicas de Narnia, Los Reyes y la Diosa.

Carpe Diem.

Y

The Dark Side of the Moon.

Los/as interesadas avisar x msj privado de su interés y se pasara a explicarles las condiciones y las razones.

Desde ya pido disculpas, se que hubo gente que confió en mí para continuar con sus historias pero no puedo seguir con las historias por motivos de falta de inspiración y no quererles seguir fallando. Odio tener que pasar meses esperando actualizaciones de historias y no quiero que sufran lo mismo, a parte que estoy trabajando en un proyecto que, lo más seguro, hoy mismo comience a postear… un asunto pendiente y la verdad que ya ninguna de esas tres historias me da pie para continuarlas, por les ofrezco a quien quiera continuarlas.

Me despido.

Luxzbelle


End file.
